Siempre a tu servicio
by Rotenschal
Summary: El ser una princesa no significaba que necesitaba que todos la estuvieran cuidando, en especial sus primos. Su padre, un hombre testarudo que no acepaba que ya no era una niña pequeña ¿En algún momento se darían cuanta? - Mi primer Fic, sean amables ;3;
1. La princesa

Capitulo 1: La princesa.

¿Cuántos intentos había realizado la joven reina? Por el color intenso de sus mejillas y el sudor que resbalaba por sus facciones se deducían que ya eran varios, tantos que no se sentía capaz de resistir un instante más de ese sufrimiento. La garganta vibraba dolorosamente por los gritos que escapaban a cada nuevo pujo. Hubiera preferido que alguien cercano la acompañara en esa situación tan difícil, pero no menosprecio la ayuda y las palabras de ánimos que las jóvenes encargadas de hacer aquellos instante lo menos doloroso posible le regalaban con sutiles sonrisas de aliento. Se convenció a si misma de que pronto todo terminaría.

Fuera de la habitación el ánimo no era diferente. Los nervios consumían a paso rápido toda la tranquilidad, paciencia y autocontrol que el pobre rey intentaba contener cada vez con mayores dificultades. Los alaridos de su esposa eran insoportables, juraba sentir su dolor a través del tono de su voz. Agradeció en silencio el no estar solo en aquellos momentos, amigos y familiares lo acompañaban fielmente en esa noche tan importante. Internamente lamentaba que su mujer tuviera que pasar esta situación lejos de su compañía, lo que más deseaba era estar a su lado en esos momentos tan complejos, no obstante comprendía que solo sería un estorbo.

En un principio se movió de un extremo a otro frente a la amplia puerta. Era fácil notar la impaciencia tanto en su rostro como en el movimiento casi involuntario que su cuerpo había arrutinado en ese instante. Sus puños se apretaban y aflojaban de un momento a otro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se desviaban a la puerta cada vez que se escuchaba un nuevo sonido desde el otro lado.

Era difícil para la princesa Dís ver a su hermano tan afligido. Era normal la preocupación en una situación como esa, pero si los nervios lograban controlarte; y conociendo el carácter de aquel enano, las cosas se podrían y terminarían de manera muy negativa.

- Voy a ver como se encuentra. – informo caminando hacia la entrada cruzándose en el camino del pobre líder. Este se detuvo y siguió sus movimientos hasta el minuto en que desapareció tras las puertas.

Dentro de la habitación se dirigió de inmediato donde su cuñada. Con una sonrisa busco tranquilizarla mientras tomaba su mano y acariciaba su piel con su pulgar. Ya quedaba poco, de aquello estaba segura la princesa, y animando a que diera su último gran esfuerzo la muchacha utilizo sus fuerzas restantes en pujar. Cuando pudo relajarse escucho un llanto que llegaba ara informarle que todo había acabado. Dís se alejo solo para asegurarse que la criatura estuviera bien y también para ayudar a limpiarla con delicadeza. Belren; que era el nombre de la nueva madre, susurro una pregunta en su lecho, completamente agotada.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Excelente.- respondió el médico.

Una de las ayudantes salió para informarle al nuevo padre la situación. Thorin casi no pudo contener las ganas que sentía de entrar a la habitación y ver a su amada esposa y su nuevo hijo o hija completamente bien. Inquieto escucho a la chica, sonriendo ante la noticia que mas deseaba escuchar en esos instantes, todo estaba perfecto.

Al entrar su hermana se acerco con una sonrisa, cargando entre sus brazos al recién nacido que ahora cargaría con el nombre de su familia y linaje.

- Felicidades Thorin, es una niña hermosa.-

Una mujer, pensó.

A diferencia de muchas otras criaturas que habitaban la tierra media, para los enanos el nacimiento de una niña era algo maravilloso. Tomando a su hija entre sus brazos se sorprendió cuan pequeña, indefensa y delicada era y por unos segundos sintió temor de lastimarla. Ahora que la tenía con él se acerco a su reina. La expresión de su rostro de una felicidad tan sincera y profunda que la cansada joven se sintió dichosa de ser la única privilegiada de ver esas expresiones en la cara de ese enano.

Es preciosa.- Comento mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y se acomodaba para no molestar a su esposa, merecía descansar todo el tiempo que ella deseara.

- Lo es.- respondió levemente agitada, observando a su bebita dormir en los brazos de su esposo. - ¿Haz pensando en un nombre?

Desde el momento en que supo que iba a convertirse en padre había imaginado el nombre más apropiado para su descendiente. Ahora que lo tenía en su manos encontraba que cada uno de los que había elegido no era lo suficientemente bueno o apropiado para su hija. Se quedo pensando hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de su pareja.

- Eydís.- Susurro por el cansancio, la chica que poco a poco se iba rindiendo al sueño.

- Me parece perfecto.- Respondió, inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su esposa y luego, uno más sobre su frente.- Gracias. . . – dijo en un tono leve.- Me has hecho aun más feliz. – Como agradecerle a la mujer que amaba por semejante regalo, simplemente no había palabras ni gestos en el mundo que pudieran describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Acaricio la frente de su reina unos segundos mientras le pedía que descansara, no tenia que preocuparse con la pequeña, él la cuidaría incluso con su vida. Belren sabía que era la verdad y decidió sucumbir al cansancio, quedándose profundamente dormida en unos pocos minutos. Posteriormente, cuando se cercioro de que al fin ella descansaba, Thorin dejo la habitación para mostrar orgullosamente a su pequeña y recién nacida hija.

Solo fueron unos minutos, quería que la pequeña también descansara como su madre, pero antes dejo que su pequeño sobrino viera a su prima, era importante para los padres de ambos que entre familiares se crearan lazos fuertes.

- Ella es Eydís.- Fili solo observo a la niña con mucha curiosidad, en su mente infantil no sabía porque hacían tanto alboroto por la pequeña. Dís, al notar la expresión de su hijo, posando una mano sobre su hombro y acercándose a su oído le hablo a baja voz casi como un secreto.- ella es tu prima, estoy segura que como primo mayor la protegerás y cuidaras ¿no? – Nadie supo cuan enserio tomo aquella promesa el joven príncipe, pero así lo hizo. Él la cuidaría.

Hasta el momento en que el médico y sus ayudantes se llevaron a la pequeña, todos celebraron el nacimiento del nuevo miembro de la familia real.


	2. Una pequeña aventura (Primera parte)

Muchas gracias por ese Review! no sabes lo feliz que me hizo ;3;

Aquí dejo el segundo capitulo, desde el primero se supone ya han pasado sus años y los chicos ya no son tan pequeños. Espero que lo disfruten.

En cuando a la apariencia de Belren, que es la esposa de Thorin y madre de Eydís, tengo un modelo, si quieren verlo para el siguiente capitulo prometo dejar el link.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**: Una pequeña aventura. [Primera parte]

La pequeña Eydís se levanto temprano se día. Esa actitud no era hábito común en ella, adoraba dormir hasta tarde y despertar cuando su madre ya tenía listo el desayuno por lo que verla de pie antes que sus padres hacía curiosa la escena para cualquiera que la distinguiera deambulando por los pasillos de su hogar a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Lo que pocos sabían era que poseía un motivo suficientemente poderoso para aquello.

Entró a la habitación de sus padres sin preocuparse demasiado de ser silenciosa, sus intenciones eran despertarlos por lo que, cuando estovo al costado de la cama donde dormía su padre intento ser un poco suave, no buscaba molestarlo tan temprano. Agarrando su hombre lo movió cuidadosamente mientras lo llamaba con insistencia, repitiendo debes en cuando un _"despierta"._

Paciencia era una virtud que la princesa no poseía y al notar que sus llamados no estaban resultando lo movió más insistentemente, llamándolo en un tono más fuerte.

Un gruñido advirtió que el rey se había despertado y no con el mejor humor. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás lo observo durante todo el tiempo que este se removió, luchando por quedarse unos minutos más entre las cálidas sabanas. Al final abrió los ojos y observo a la pequeña que miraba con una sonrisa como este se iba sentando. Estuvo a punto de regalarla por aquello, después de todo estaba cansando, había estado gran parte del día anterior trabajando duramente.

- Bueno días padre.- una sonrisa inocente se formo en el rostro de la niña, sabía cuánto le molestaba a este el ser despertado después de un día pesado de obligaciones.- ¿Has dormido bien?

Thorin a veces se sorprendía de lo manipuladora que podía ser su hija, pero debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones aquella actitud le parecía hasta cómica, en especial porque era fácil descubrirla cuando lo hacía porque deseaba algo. Su respuesta fue un suspiro y refregándose con una mano el rostro para despertarse completamente se levanto, estirándose un poco. Él sabía lo que deseaba la pequeña, no era necesario preguntarle, no obstante, por un momento se cuestiono si había hecho bien el prometerle que ese día la llevaría con él para que viera y conociera todas las obligaciones que se debían manejar diariamente.

Le gustaba ese entusiasmo que mostraba por aprender, por otra parte eso no le quitaría el sueño que aun sentía y los deseos de dormir solo unos minutos más. Demasiado entusiasmo para esa hora, pensó.

- No despiertes a tu madre. Ahora ve a prepararte, no sigas perdiendo el tiempo.

No tuvo que repetirlo, la pequeña salió corriendo al baño para prepararse. Thorin por su parte busco sus prendas y espero a que su hija desocupara el baño para entrar. Una vez listo, al salir sintió el olor a huevos fritos y pan.

Siguiendo el aroma llego al comedor. Su esposa estaba sirviendo el desayuno y su hija, impacientemente, estaba devorando sus alimentos de manera casi salvaje.

- Come despacio o te hará mal.- Dijo Belren mientras servía un plato de comida su esposo. Este se acomodo en su asiento y le lanzo una mirada de regaño a la niña.

- Creí haberte dicho que no despertaras a tu madre.- Comento antes de comenzar a comer su desayuno. La chica trago lo que tenía en la boca rápidamente para poder responder a su padre que parecía algo molesto por haberlo desobedecido.

- Lo siento padre, pero eres un mal cocinero y no deseaba comenzar el día con dolor de estomago.-

Una risa escapo de los labios de la dama al escuchar la respuesta tan sincera que su nena balbució. Noto que a su marido no le vino muy en gracia el comentario y para amenizar el ambiente comento.

- No puedes regañarla por decir la verdad.

- ¿Ahora te pones de su lado? – pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se prepararon para salir poniéndose sus abrigos. Luego se despidieron de Belren de partieron.

Eydís tomo la mano de su padre para caminar orgullosamente a su lado. Saludaban debes en cuando a la gente que tan amablemente se detenían a preguntarles como estaban y desearles un buen día de labores. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Dís. El rostro de la pequeña no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al estar frente al hogar de su tía, no entendía que era lo que sucedía.

Una vez que tocaron la puerta los atendió la agradable mujer quien saludo alegremente a ambos y los invito a pasar. Thorin declino la oferta y le dijo que esperarían en la entrada, con todas las cosa que debía hacer prefería aprovechar el día al máximo ahora que se había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Cuando aparecieron sus primos su padre le informo que ambos los acompañarían.

La pequeña decidió caminar junto a sus primos mientras sentía a sus espalda la mirada vigilante del rey, ahora los tres príncipes estaban a su cuidado, se pregunto hasta que punto juntarlos era una buena idea.

- ¿Mi papá los invito, chicos? – ya que estaban algo lejos confiaba en que este no la escucharía mientras interrogaba a los muchachos del porque su presencia.

- Algo así.- respondió Fili.- Nos pidió que no te quitáramos los ojos de encima.

- Según lo que él le dijo a mamá, te gusta escaparte cuando el no te está mirando.- Kili sonrió tras su comentario.

- ¡¿Qué?! – al notar cuanto había alzado la voz, miro hacia atrás y noto como el hombre los miraba, tenía una ceja levantada, de seguro estaba comenzando a sospechar algo. La pequeña se hizo la desentendida y volvió a hablar en un tono más bajo.- Yo no necesito que nadie me cuida y menos tu Kili, yo soy mayor que tu.

- Pero no mayor que mi.- el rubio tomo la mano de su prima.- he prometido que te cuidare y eso haré.

- ¡Hey! Yo también lo prometí.- el menor agarro la otra mano de la chica y sonriendo continuo.- no importa si eres mayor, cuando un hombre hace una promesa la cumple.

Intento reprimir una carcajada, pero le fue imposible. Ambos se sintieron un poco ofendidos.

- Lo siento chicos, pero verán, no necesito que me cuiden, las mujeres enanas somos más fuertes que muchos hombres.

De eso estaban seguros, con solo ver a su madre, a tía Belren o a cualquier otra dama enana sabían que las mujeres de su raza eran fuertes y decididas. Si bien podían aceptar aquello ambos cargaban con el mismo orgullo de su tío, ese orgullo que a veces podía resultar algo ridículo, pero era el orgullo de hombre que no les permitía admitir que una mujer; y en especial una de su familia, no fuera protegida por ellos.

- De todos modos no te quitaremos los ojos de encima.

Resignada por el momento siguieron con la caminata. Ninguno de los tres sabía a dónde se dirigían y se detuvieron solo cuando Thorin lo indico. Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, esperando.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la pequeña.

- Esperamos a alguien.- respondió. Los niños se quedaron mirando y luego a los alrededores, esperando ver si alguna persona se acercaba.

Solo pasaron unos instantes hasta que vieron al señor Dwalin caminando hacia ellos, cargando unas cuantas armas.

- Buenos días, noto que esta mañana tenemos más compañía.- Comento el imponente enano mientras dejaba las cosas en el suelo.

- Mis sobrinos aprenderán a pelear y creo que es momento de que nos acompañen en nuestros entrenamientos.- Luego la atención se fijo en la chica.- y mi hija…- como cualquier padre, temía que si le enseñaba como luchar terminaría haciendo algo estúpido, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que era capaz de buscarse problemas si se confiaba de sus habilidades.- aprenderá lo básico para defenderse.

La expresión de decepción y molestia que mostró la princesa fue tal que todos notaron lo disgustaba que estaba ante las noticias Dwalin no iba a discutir a pesar que estaba en desacuerdo, Thorin era su padre y de seguro sabía que era lo mejor para ella.

El entrenamiento comenzó. Ambos hombres le indicaron que debían hacer a los pequeños. Kili y Fili; que estaban bastante emocionados, siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones y comenzaron a practicar primero la espada, movimientos muy básicos. Por su parte, Eydís estaba con su padre quien le explicaba como esquivar un ataque con un cuchillo o una espada, además de los puntos donde lo hombre eran más débiles. Debes en cuando por su mente cruzo la idea de usar contra él todo eso por ser tan injusto ¡era su única hija! Por qué no le enseñaba algo de verdad útil.

Al acercarse el medio día fue normal que todos comenzaran a sentir hambre. Thorin indico que el iría por alimentos y en su ausencia Dwalin quedaba a cargo. Les advirtió a los tres que se comportaran y obedecieran, en especial a su hija, luego se marcho.

Fili tomo asiento en el césped y se dedico a descansar y admirar la espada que ahora le pertenecía. Kili por su parte estaba con su prima, la cual seguía notoriamente molesta.

- Eydís ¿Vas a estar todo el día con esa cara?

- No tengo otra.- respondió de mala gana.

- Ya lo sé.- Frunció el entrecejo, solo intentaba ser amable y ella respondía de esa forma. Al notar que esta se alejaba del grupo la siguió rápidamente.- ¿A dónde vas?

- Al baño.

- Voy contigo.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Se dio media vuelta para observarlo con reproche.- ¿Acaso ya no puedo ir al baño sola?

- Si pero. . . Tengo que cuidarte, se lo prometí a tío Thorin.

La muchacha rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Eso era lo único que le faltaba, su padre no le tenía confianza alguna.

- Solo voy al baño, ya vuelvo.- Mientras se adentraba al bosque miro hacia atrás para cerciorarse que Kili no la siguiera.- Quédate hay o me enojare contigo.

En el momento que estuvo segura que no la perseguía su pequeño primo y nadie podía verla, tomo asiento sobre una roca y se quedo hay. No iba al baño o algo parecido, fue una excusa para que la dejaran tranquila un momento. Cuando Dwalin noto la ausencia de la chica llamo a ambos muchachos y uno le informo que la pequeña princesa estaba ocupada en esos momentos. Si era porque necesitaba ir al baño creyó que no habría problemas así que volvió a su labor anterior. Eso fue un gran error.

Por mera curiosidad la chica se fue adentrando más y más al boscaje. Confiaba su memoria le ayudaría para volver se dedico a investigar los alrededores. Mientras caminaba sintió el olor a comida y rindiéndose ante el hambre se acerco con cuidado para ver qué clase de criatura habitaba esos lugares que era tan inteligente como para preparar comida. Lo que encontró fue realmente curioso.

Cuando Thorin volvió lo primero que noto fue la ausencia de su niña.

- ¿Dónde está Eydís?

- Fue al baño.- respondió Kili, el cual estaba sentado junto a su primo.

- ¿Hace cuánto?

- Un rato.

- ¿Cuánto? – esto último lo pregunto algo alterado.

Los cuatro cruzaron miradas, tenían un mal presentimiento.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

Gracias a los que hayan leído el capitulo, espero sus comentarios :3

**Bye Bye!**


	3. Una pequeña aventura (Segunda parte)

Muchas gracias por el Review! me alegra mucho saber que hay gente que lee esto y que le gusta ;3; espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, para el próximo comenzare de lleno con la historia principal pero esta parte es importante para entender algunas cosas después.

Disfruten!

* * *

** Capitulo 3: **

Había sido un completo idiota al pensar que la pequeña se comportaría estando fuera de su vigilancia, ahora resultaba que se había ido a quien sabe que parte. Por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire y un dolor se hice presente en su pecho, en un segundo paso de la tranquilidad a la preocupación y miedo, si, miedo de que su hija le hubiera pasado algo. Jamás volvería a quitarle los ojos de encima, eso lo juraba, pero ahora no valía la pena buscar culpables, tenía que encontrarla.

Sus sobrinos se disculparon por haber fallado a la misión que le habían encomendado e incluso Dwalin lo hizo, nunca debió perderla de vista. Este simplemente negó, no era culpa de nadie solo suya, no debió dejarla.

Kili le indico por donde se había ido la chica hacia unos momentos. Thorin no podía arriesgar a sus sobrinos en aquella búsqueda, nadie le aseguraba que sería seguro. Les indico que volvieran con su madre junto al otro enano, el cual se iría a buscar a más personas que ayudaran en la búsqueda. A regaña dientes ambos niños se fueron, no tenían mucha opción ni opinión en ese tipo de situaciones, no importaba si querían ayudar, debían obedecer a su tío.

¡Por todos los Valar! Lo único que pedía es que estuviera a salvo, no se perdonaría si algo le pasaba a Eydís y estaba seguro que su esposa; de paso, lo mataría.

La princesa; por su parte, estaba tan divertida con su pequeña excursión y ahora descubrimiento que no considera que podía ser peligroso, y mucho menos que estaba matando lentamente de susto a su padre. Solo se mantuvo analizando la escena que tenia al frente, escondiéndose sigilosamente entre los arbustos y árboles en completo silencio.

Era un grupo de personas que por la altura y el hecho de que sus orejas no eran puntiagudas, desechaba la idea de que fueran enanos o elfos, estos seres eran pertenecientes a la raza de los hombres. A pesar de que sentía mucha curiosidad por acercarse e incluso preguntarle cuáles eran sus intenciones en aquellas tierras; que por cierto eran zonas perteneciente a su gente, se quedo inmóvil en su posición hasta que algo le diera la confianza suficiente de que no eran peligrosos. Estos estaban preparando un campamento. Era fácil notar que buscaban hacer el menos ruido posible e incluso no prendieron fogata, sin duda no buscaban llamar la atención de ninguna forma. Dedujo que su padre no estaba enterado de la presencia de tales visitantes en los bosques tan próximos a la ciudad. Nada bueno podía resultar de aquello, todo era demasiado misterioso, lo único que podía imaginar era que buscaban algo. En el grupo habían dos adultos, tres jóvenes de unos veinte años y un niño o quizás un adolescente se notaba que era el más joven.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellos luego de unos instantes, pero lo hacían en un tono bajo por lo que solo puedo entender ciertas cosas.

Los adultos mostraban arrugas en la zona frontal y en la comisura de los labios, la piel bastante seca y agrietadas, se notaba que ambos habían estado mucho tiempo expuestos al sol y al trabajo duro. Eran de contextura gruesa y con barbas cortas; si las comparaba con los hombres de su raza, y vestían ropas gruesas que parecían incluso pesadas. Las diferencias más notorias eran que el más alto tenía cabello largo y recogido en una coleta y el otro tenía una unos tatuajes en el cuello. Ambos hablaban mientras dejaban que los más jóvenes continuaran montando el refugio.

- ¿Crees que los rumores son verdad? A mí me parecen que este pueblo ha visto mejores día.

- ¿y qué pretendes, que nos devolvamos?

El hombre de tatuajes suspiro cansado y se alejo para ayudar en las cosas que faltaban.

Por la conversación no le dejo duda que estaban por algo que tenía su gente. Todo sonaba extraño, era su deber averiguar que pretendían. Se quedo un momento más escuchándolos, debía intentar descubrir algo más, necesitaba conseguir la mayor información posible antes de informárselo a su padre. No obstante no duro mucho, alguien le alzo agarrándola de la cintura y se la puso cual saco en el hombro. Patear y chillar fue lo primero que intento hasta que con nada de delicadeza la tiraron al suelo.

Miren lo que encontré entre los arbustos.- Eydís se quejo de dolor mientras se sentaba y se sobaba la parte trasera. Luego levanto la vista para observar a sus captores, el tipo que la había agarrado era joven, de cabellos claros y muy mal peinado, mechones de cabello dispersos por todas partes tapaban parte de su rostro el cual mostraba facciones bastante finas en comparación al aspecto de los demás.

- ¿Quién eres? Habla rápido.

Le hubiera gustado saber quien la interrogaba, no obstante se limito a observar al hombre que tenia al frente, estaba atenta al movimiento de sus manos. Trago saliva en el momento en que se percato que la mano de este se deslizaba sobre el mango de la espada que mantenía en su cintura.

- Yo debería preguntarles eso. . . – No supo de que parte vino ese valor para responder de manera tan arrogante, estaba en desventaja y peligro, la lógica le indicaba que debía actuar de manera amable, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerlo.- ¿Qué hacen en las tierras de mi gente?

Sin importar cuál era la motivación que movía a este grupo, temía que si descubrían quien era la usaran para sus propósitos. Los más jóvenes soltaron una risa, les divertía ver que una chica tan pequeña tuviera tanto carácter siendo que podrían matarla con demasiada facilidad. Desgraciadamente a los más viejos no les cayó en gracia la actitud y la hicieron callar con solo una mirada. Se cuestiono porque no eran más violentos o mas intimidantes, parecían estar demasiado calmados, así pues decidió callarse por el momento.

- Nuestros asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, además no tenemos nada que responderle a mujer.- su labio se curvo en una leve sonrisa – me retracto, una niña, de mujer no tienes nada.

El insulto no paso desapercibido, sin embargo no estaba tan equivocado, ella seguía siendo una niña y de eso estaba agradecida, crecer y hacerse una mujer solo traería problemas. No dijo nada, pero su mirada se endureció de reflejo, respondiéndole con un solo gesto a sus ofensas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucharon unos llamados desde lejos. Dos de los jóvenes se adentraron rápidamente al bosque para averiguar de qué se trataba. El de cabello largo agarro de la chaqueta a la enana y la elevo hasta la altura de su rostro. Sus pies al quedar suspendidos en el aire se movieron desesperadamente, buscaba patearlo para que la dejara, aun así no le soltó, con suerte la punta de sus botas lo tocaban. Sus manos se aferraron a su brazo y estrujo la tela de su ropaje, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir miedo.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto en un tono que le indicaba que si no le respondía pronto la haría hablar a la fuerza.

- No. . . no lo sé, lo juro. – por otra parte podía inferir que se trataba de su padre y los demás enanos.

- Por qué será que no te creo pequeña. – La sacudió unos segundos antes de tirarla al piso. Esta vez no hizo sonido alguno a pesar de que el impacto había sido peor que el anterior. – Erik, átale las manos y ciérrale la boca con algo, debemos movernos y si hace ruido te ira muy mal muchacho.

En el momento que levanto la mirada para ver quien se acercaba se sorprendió que fuera el más joven. Este se agacho posando ambas rodillas en el suelo e intento levantarla para dejarla sentada frente suyo. Ato sus manos en completo silencio y apenas cruzo una o dos veces la mirada con la niña. Solo ahora que lo tenía a solo centímetros pudo fijarse mejor en sus rasgos. Era un chiquillo muy joven, de piel clara y ojos verdes, cabello negro y una que otra cicatriz adornando sus mejillas. Su pelo caía por sus hombros libremente hasta una túnica tan oscura como su melena.

- Lamento todo esto. . . – Susurro de repente el joven y sin esperar comentario o respuesta alguna a sus palabras paso un pañuelo por entre los labios Eydís, amordazándola.

¡Por las barbas de Durín! El pañuelo apestaba y tenía un sabor un más desagradable y nauseabundo. La pobre dio unas cuentas arcadas y los ojos le lagrimaron antes de ponerse a reclamar sin resultado, eran imposibles entender sus palabras con aquella asquerosidad en su boca. De que estaba arrepentida por haberse alejado de su padre, primos y amigos, claro que si, y mucho, no obstante ya no le quedaba más que seguir a este grupo de salvajes hasta que se aburrieran de cargarla. Cuando tiraron la cuerda con la que mantenían juntas sus manos se alzo dando tropezones. Todos levantaron el campamento en segundos y comenzaron una nueva marcha adentrándose más al bosque.

Camino a paso rápido junto a ellos, captaba que estaban muy impacientes por alejarse de aquellos enanos que se acercaban peligrosamente desde el norte y como no buscaba ser asesinada en ese lugar prefirió obedecer por el momento.

Cuando anocheció todos se detuvieron por la orden del líder; ya no cabía duda que el encargado era el hombre de cabello largo. Ella simplemente se dejo caer, exhausta, casi sin aliento y totalmente hambrienta. El jovencito enredando el otro extremo de la cuerda a un árbol posteriormente tomo lugar a su lado y le sonrió.

- Sé que esto se ve mal, pero no te preocupes, ellos no te matarían, a pesar de su apariencia son buenas personas. – Las buenas personas no ataban y tratan así a una niña indefensa para hacer que sabe que cosas con las personas de su raza, pensó. - ¿A ti es a la que están buscando, no es así? – Dudo unos segundos pero termino asintiendo.

- Erik, ven aquí muchacho, Ulf quiere hablarte.

- Quédate tranquila ¿sí? – Este se puso de pie y corrió hacia el grupito, ahora estaba sola y amarrada a un gran árbol, fácilmente se dio cuenta que no podría escapar, no tenía la fuerza ni el entrenamiento para lograrlo.

Se recostó en la tierra en posición fetal, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor, esperando un milagro que la salvara. Lo único que sucedió fue que el mismo chico se aproximo y dándole unos cuantos toquecitos en la punta de la bota en su espalda la hizo girar para ver que deseaba.

- Te traje comida. . . en realidad es un poco de la mía, cómela, te dará algo de energía.- Se inclino un poco y posando su mano sobre el pañuelo se detuvo unos segundos. – Te dejare comer si prometes que no harás ruido, el castigo será para ambo.

¿Qué le importaba si lo castigaban por su culpa? Termino asintiendo porque tenía hambre, además seria una de las pocas oportunidades que se le presentarían para intentar escapar.

Fue tan agradable sentir su boca libre de ese asqueroso paño que escupió todo lo posible para quitarse el sabor. El muchacho se puso a su altura y le ofreció la mitad de su plato. No supo distinguir que clases de alimentos eran, tenían una pinta terrible, mas su estomago rugía y se retorcía, en una situación como esa no había tiempo para ser exquisita. Erik le indico que no podría desatarla pero que él la alimentaria.

- ¿Cómo un bebe?

- Como un bebe.- repito, sonriendo y llevando la primera cucharada a la boca de la princesa.

No le gustaba la idea, era humillante ser alimentada de esa forma por uno de los sujetos que la tenían cautiva, no obstante abrió la boca, saboreando la comida y luego tragándola. Debía estar realmente muy hambrienta porque le pareció exquisito. Cuando iban por la tercera cucharada una conversación nació de manera casi espontanea.

- ¿No me piensa decir tu nombre? Sería justo, después de todo tu sabes el mío.

- Yo no te pedí que me lo dijeras, y lo supe porque los demás lo dijeron, no porque me lo contaras.

- ¿Todos los enanos son como tú?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya sabes, con esa personalidad.

- Si tu pregunta es si somos desconfiados, todos los somos. Además ¿Tú tratarías bien a las personas que te tienen amordazada y cautiva?

- Claro que no.

Le dio dos cucharadas más antes de seguir con la charla.

- ¿Qué vienen a buscar? – Este solo la miro con una leve sonrisa.

- No es nada malo.

- Entonces, explícamelo.

- Lo hacemos por muestro pueblo.

No supo que decir, se dedico simplemente a escucharlo olvidándose por completo de seguir comiendo. Erik comenzó explicando que hacía mucho tiempo su pueblo era un lugar prospero ubicado entre dos ciudades, estas compraban alimentos a su gente y pieles, ya que siempre fueron reconocidos por ser buenos cazadores y de confeccionar ropa con las pieles de sus presas. Un día se desato una guerra entre las ciudades. Como el pueblo se encontraba en media tuvieron que decidir si escapar o luchar. Algunos pelearon, pero el poder militar de los otros era superior y en pocos días asediaron el lugar. Solo la mitad logro escapar y ahora se dedicaban a vagar en busca de un nuevo asentamiento.

- Y… ¿en todo esto que tiene que ver mi gente?

- Nuestro líder está seguro que ustedes aun poseen grandes riquezas que nos ayudarían para asentarnos y comenzar nuevamente.

Entonces venían a robar los pocos tesoros que habían logrado guardar de aquellos días de gloria en Erebor.

- Pues no van a encontrar nada, mi pueblo ha visto mejores días desde lo del dragón.

- ¿Dragón?

Esta vez fue el turno de Eydís contar aquella historia que desde que tenía memoria había escuchado de la boca de sus padres y amigos.

- Entonces las canciones eran ciertas.

- Lamentablemente.

Notar la decepción en el rostro del joven la hizo sentir un poco mal, comprendía que sus razones eran nobles, cualquier persona que amara a su pueblo haría lo que estos estaban busco concretar.

- Si me desatas prometo ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo se que no escaparas, que me lo asegura?

- Nada, pero confía en mí, te doy mi palabra.

Era un dilema, no deseaba meterse en problemas si la pequeña lo estaba engañando. Observo sus ojos como si intentara leer sus pensamientos, algo en ellos le decían que era verdad y dejándose llevar por esa corazonada desato sus manos. Esta las movió de manera circular una vez libres y se estiro un poco en su lugar, sentía que ya se estaba acalambrando.

- Como confiaste en mi, creo que puedo confiarte mi nombre. Me llamo Eydís.

- Curioso nombre.

- Normalmente la gente dice que es lindo para ser amable.

- Pues es mejor la verdad que la amabilidad.

¡Dioses! No podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible que lo encontrara tan agradable? A su parecer el joven era una buena persona y se sorprendió que comenzara caerle bien a pesar de que la situación en que se habían conocido no era nada agradable. Ambos hablaron de sus familias, ella omitió la parte de que su padre era el rey, pero le comento otras cosas más de su gente. Les hablo de sus primos y su tía, además de los curiosos amigos de su padre. Mas entrada la noche la conversación termino y sin poder aguantar el cansancio posó su mejilla en el hombro de su acompañante.

- Eydís, no te duermas, si los que nos seguían hace un rato nos encuentran tendremos que movernos rápido.

- Mmhh… solo cerrare los ojos un momento.

- Eydís…

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas. No alcanzo a moverse, una espada pasaba por su cuello y unas grandes manos tiraron de su cabello para tensar su cuerpo. Soltó un grito que despertó a todos y alerto al que estaba encargado de la guardia. La joven noto que se trataba del señor Dwalin quien miraba severamente al pobre muchacho. Hasta ella sintió un poco de miedo y a toda prisa se puso de pie, debía encontrar a Thorin para que detuviera todo.

De un momento a otro todos estaban luchando. Dwalin al notar que era solo un mocoso lo tiro a un lado y avanzo hacia el campamento para ayudar a sus compañeros. Los humanos eran excelentes guerreros, sin embargo los enanos también y les ganaban en número y armamento por lo que en solo unos minutos los tenían a todos rodeados y sin oportunidad de contraatacar.

La mirada furiosa que tenía el rey enano era terrible. Balin; quien había logrado atrapar a la pequeña, se acerco a su líder con ella de la mano.

- Padre… - Este no la observo.

- Nunca más te quitare los ojos de encima.- El tono fue terrorífico, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y el estomago se le apretó.

- Escúchame por favor…

- ¡Silencio!

Ningún sonido escapo de los presentes, el ambiente se puso aun más tenso y pesado, solo se corto cuando el enano hablo, esta vez dirigiéndose a sus nuevos prisioneros.

- ¿Por qué están en mis tierras? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo se atreven de secuestrar a mi hija?

Nadie respondió. Thorin ya no tenía paciencia para esperar a que se dignaran a decir algo, levanto su espada y la puso en los hombros del supuesto líder. Este siguió el movimiento del filo con los ojos, y al sentirlo tan próximo a su cuello levanto el mentón. Comprendía que podían matarlo a él y a sus compañeros en un solo movimiento u orden, mas no estaba dispuesta a complacer al enano y mantuvo los labios sellados.

- Bien. - Su brazo se fue hacia atrás buscando el impulso suficiente para acabar con su enemigo con rapidez. Eydís no pudo soportar más, debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que los mataran como si se trata de animales salvajes.

- ¡Espera! – Grito y la mano del rey se detuvo a mitad de camino.- Ellos no me secuestraron, yo me escape… ellos me ayudaron y me llevaban de vuelta a la ciudad…

No pudieron esconder la sorpresa a las palabras de la niña. Todos intercambiaron miradas, algunos comentarios que susurraron a sus compañeros más cercanos. Thorin bajo su arma, se notaba que estaba aun más molesto pero se contuvo apretando el mango de su arma con intensidad.

- Suéltenlos.- Ordeno.

El era un hombre justo y si lo que decía su hija era verdad, les perdonaría la vida y la intromisión al bosque solo porque la habían cuidado. Antes de que estos se marcharan les advirtió que no deseaba verlos nuevamente merodeando por sus tierras sin su autorización. Ulf, hijo de Ur, líder de la guardia, solo asintió y ordeno la retirada. Erik lanzo una mirada a la joven antes de desaparecer entre la maleza y la oscuridad. Estaba sonriendo. Esa fue su forma de agradecerle por haberlos salvados, luego, simplemente desapareció.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la mano de su padre que agarraba su mano y la tiraba de vuelta a casa. En el camino tuvo que contener las lagrimas, Thorin no se iba a contener, estaba tan molesto que no pudo evitar decir cuan decepcionado estaba por su comportamiento, que no podía confiar en ella y que ahora no permitiría que saliera a ninguna parte sin vigilancia. Claramente era una exageración, con el tiempo esperaba que su molestia se acabara, sin embargo ahora no iba a replicar nada, meramente lloro.

_CONTINUARA... _

* * *

Espero que les gustara! espero sus comentarios, cualquiera sera bienvenido :3

**Bye bye!**


	4. Erik

**Al fin pude actualizar, muchas cosas que hacer para la universidad.**

**Espero que les guste! **

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Erik

Desde la derrota sufrida por los enanos, la guardia tuvo que volver a con su pueblo sin noticias favorables. Los miembros del grupo aun se cuestionaban el actuar de la princesa ¿Por qué? Esa era la interrogante que carcomía los pensamientos de todos en ese instante. El único que podía entender sutilmente el comportamiento de la enana era el joven Erik y la pregunta en su mente no era un por qué, si no un cómo ¿Cómo iba a pagarle tal acto?

No quedo más tiempo para analizar lo ocurrido una vez estuvieron de vuelta con sus familias. Claramente la decepción de su gente se reflejaba en los ojos y rostro de cada individuo que se enteraba de la fallida misión. Todos, sin excepción en la guardia decidieron guardar en secreto la ayuda de la joven Eydís, sin embargo el silencio de lo ocurrido se debía a diferentes razones, para los mayores era deshonroso admitir que una niña fue la causante de que salieran con vida de aquella emboscada, y para los más jóvenes solo callaron por seguir una orden.

Al tiempo el pueblo volvió a emprender el viaje, resignándose que de los enanos no conseguirían nada decidieron buscar otras tierras para sentarse.

El paso de los años no lograría hacer que los jóvenes; ahora hombres, de la guardia olvidaran a la pequeña princesa y Erik, a pesar de los 22 años que habían trascurrido de aquella noche, aun sentía la suave mejilla de la joven posarse en su hombre, su infantil voz llamándolo por su nombre y la valentía y lealtad que le había mostrado en el instante en que salvo sus vida de la furia del exiliado rey de Erebor. Amor no era la palabra que describía el sentimiento que aquellos recuerdos le provocaban, estaba convencido que era gratitud y sobre todo remordimiento, la culpa de saber que como hombre de honor quizás nunca lograría pagar su deuda con ella.

Hacía 10 años que habían logrado asentarse en un territorio que les bastaba para tener los recursos necesarios para mantenerse y vivir una existencia simple. No importar que fuese sacrificado el día a día, la tranquilidad y felicidad que eran irreemplazables Los tiempos en que habían estado deambulando por la tierra media por cada día que trascurría se sentían muy lejanos y distantes, casi como si fuera un mal sueño que se había prolongado más de lo necesario.

Erik no lo veía de esa manera.

Crecer y educarse deambulando por muchos terrenos, ciudades y bosques lo habían convertido en un hombre experto en las artes de combate y supervivencia. Cuando se hizo un adulto a los ojos de su gente contrajo matrimonio con la única hija de Ulf, una doncella de apariencia frágil pero hermosos rasgos, le fue imposible al joven no enamorarse de ella a primera vista. Para su desgracia, en el parto de su primer hijo, ella falleció junto al infante.

El líder tras la muerte de su pequeña y al verse sin descendencia decidió tomar a su yerno como hijo y prepararlo para que algún día, cuando el partiera a reunirse con sus ancestros, Erik pudiera dirigir y proteger al pueblo.

Y así fue como exactamente sucedió.

La muerte del Ulf, último miembro de su casa, fue a principios del verano. Una enfermedad que lo mantuvo débil y en constates dolores parte del otoño y todo el inverno al final logro apagar las fuerzas del líder.

La vida humana es demasiado corta y frágil, pensó al despedirse de su maestro. El nuevo líder de la guardia y del pueblo de Fuglblakkr era Erik.

Ahora la vida se había vuelto una rutina. Llegar a los 34 años sin familia y con una responsabilidad a cuentas era desgastante. Dedicaba casi todo su día a trabajar en la tierra ayudando a los granjeros, y luego se dedicaba a temas netamente administrativos dentro del feudo. Las batallas eran cosas del pasado, un pasado que extrañaba. Sin embargo, a pesar de que se aburría de su existencia diaria, hubiera deseado que los dioses no le hubieran concedido el deseo de volver a embarcarse en una aventura por el bien de su pueblo.

En la primavera llegaron noticias de que la guerra entre el reino de Hellir y el reino de Baugr había terminado. La victoria había sido de Hellir. Ahora, las tropas del reino buscaban al pueblo que había escapado a principios de la guerra, al parecer el rey deseaba algo que estos poseían.

- ¿Qué nosotros poseemos?- Pregunto a sus consejeros y mensajero.

- No pude averiguar a qué se refería mi señor.- concluyo el informante antes de retirarse.

A pesar de que eran malas noticias la emoción crecía incontrolablemente en su interior. Su vista se fijo en sus consejeros los cuales guardaban un incomodo silencio.

- ¿Y bien? Se piensan quedar callados por siempre, digan algo.

- Vera mi señor, la familia del antiguo líder eran los encargados del pueblo por una razón, la dinastía de Ultear poseía una capacidad única.

- ¿Única? – intento recordar a su esposa fallecida, mas ninguna actitud extraña o habilidad especial llego a su memoria.

- Sí, mi señor. – guardaron un silencio mas, uno corto ya que el pobre líder se veía impaciente.- Ellos poseían la capacidad de poder domar cualquier tipo de bestia, algunos creían que podían comunicarse; como lo hacemos nosotros ahora, con cualquier criatura.

- ¿Entonces el rey de Hellir busca esa habilidad?

- No lo sabemos, pero si sabemos que ahora que la guerra acabo, tendrá problemas con los reinos vecinos y sobre todo con las criaturas de la frontera.

- Entonces nos quiere para que cuidemos su retaguardia contra esas bestias mientras él se encarga de expandirse.

Nuevamente todos guardaron silencio. Para Erik no había nada más que conversar, estaba seguro que esa era las intenciones de aquel rey. Cuando pidió que lo dejaran solo para pensar en la táctica más prudente, el consejero más joven, el cual había pertenecido a la guardia junto con él cuando eran solo unos niños, simplemente le comento _"Necesitamos aliados"_ y luego se retiro.

Eso lo sabía, el combate con Hellir era inevitable incluso si descubrían que la dinastía de Ultear había desaparecido y que ellos ya no le servían para nada,ademas, con las fuerzas que poseían serian derrotados con facilidad.

Después de preparar a un grupo de guerreros todos cabalgaron al norte, su única misión era encontrar apoyo de cualquier tipo para la guerra que se avecinaba. Poco a poco el camino comenzó a serle parecido. Aun recordaba los tiempos que había pasado de niño explorando esos lugares con sus compañeros en busca de tierras aptas para acentuarse. Ahora era por otras razones que volvía.

Al caer la noche se detuvieron y armaron un campamento.

Mientras comían el líder repaso en su mente los sucesos del viaje. Ya había pasado dos semanas desde que habían partido en su búsqueda y la suerte al parecer no estado de su lado, cada pueblo o reino al que encontraban en el camino declinaban todas las ofertas que el pobre Erik les ofrecía.

Un aullido lo saco de sus pensamientos y ordeno que todos se prepararan para el combate. De inmediato levantaron el campamento y montando sus caballos intentaron alejarse del lugar, el olor a carne cocina aun era muy fuerte, de seguro estaba atrayendo wargos y todos estaban exhaustos por el viaje que pelear era una muerte segura.

En una colina cercana pudieron notar como aquellas bestias descendían a toda velocidad para atacarlos. La única opción era entrar al bosque que se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de ellos. Los caballos corrieron a toda velocidad y al adentrarse por un momento dejaron de escuchar los gruñidos de sus enemigos. Solo por un segundo pudieron respirar con tranquilidad, no obstante una de las bestias salto de entre la maleza contra Erik. Su caballo al ser golpeado por el cuerpo del wargo entro en pánico y agito a los demás. Los jinetes tuvieron que sostenerse de ellos para no caer y no les quedo de otra que emprender la marcha.

El líder que se encontraba adolorido en el suelo logro desenfundar su espada para defenderse cuando el mismo animal que lo había arrebatado de su corcel se iba nuevamente sobre él. La bestia logro atrapar el brazo izquierdo de Erik una vez estuvo sobre su cuerpo y entre el forcejeo este logro clavar la espada en el cuello del monstruoso lobo. Sintió el olor de la sangre y como esta chorreaba sobre su ropa y mano, al poco tiempo el animal murió y rápidamente lo tiro a un lado sacándole la espada del cuello para poder defenderse si es que llegaba otro.

Para su sorpresa estaba completamente solo.

Apenas pudo levantarse, termino apoyando su espalda contra un árbol mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor esperando encontrar a alguien o que alguno de sus hombres se devolviera a buscarlo. Pero nada de eso sucedió y tras la pérdida de sangra, el dolor y la fatiga termino perdiendo el conocimiento.

Un agradable y dulce aroma lo despertó, se encontraba en una habitación hecha de diferentes tipos de piedras, recostado en una cama algo pequeña para su estatura ya que sus pies quedaban colgando del lecho. Su brazo aun dolía, sin embargo tenia puesta una venda y ya no tenía rastros de sangre. Su ropa también era diferente, solo conservaba sus pantalones y pudo ver que a un costado de la cama estaban sus botas. Lentamente se fue sentando ¿Dónde había quedado su espalda? No la veía en la habitación.

Cuando ya estaba cómodo y tranquilo pensando en lo ocurrido se abrió la puerta y entro una enana. La analizo en silencio mientras esta se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el cabello largo, negro y suelto, sin embargo algunas tensas adornaban su frondosa cabellera y una pequeña barba se unían con las patillas, esta se extendía por una pequeña parte de la barbilla, un cuarto de ella para ser exactos. Sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel blanca. Se notaban unas cuentas marcas y arrugas de la edad y una vez que estuvo cerca noto que sus manos estaban gastadas y secas.

- Al fin has despertado, pensé que no lograrías recuperarte, pediste mucha sangre.

Su voz era firme pero femenina, el tono de sus palabras le pareció casi maternal y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Gracias por ayudarme.

- No es a mí a quien debes agradecer, mis hijos te encontraron más muerto que vivo cerca de las entradas del bosque, ese wardo si que te dejaron herido.

- Comprendo, después se lo agradeceré a sus hijos. Ahora, me gustaría conocer su nombre si no es mucho el atrevimiento.

Ella solo rió el muchacho realmente hablaba como todo un caballero y hacia mucho que no escuchaba a alguien expresarse de esa forma ante ella.

- Mi nombre es Dís.

- El mío es Erik.

Antes que pudieran decir una palabra más alguien se adentro al cuarto. El hombre no pudo esconder la sorpresa, era aquel enano, este no había cambiado en nada en 22 años, solo unas cuentas canas adornaban su cabellera, aparte de unas arrugas que delataban su madures.

- Veo que has sobrevivido.

- Hermano, el es Erik.- Comento la dama mientras se acercaba al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué hacías por estas tierras? – Thorin no iba a perder el tiempo en presentaciones, solo deseaba saber que estaba haciendo ese hombre en sus tierras.

Para su suerte este no parecía reconocerlo, era mejor así, ahora tenía una oportunidad para intentar conversar sobre el asunto que había motivado su viaje. No obstante se quedo mudo cuando entro otra dama a la habitación. La reconoció de inmediato, casi no había cambiado, se veía joven y hermosa.

- Te dije que esperaras a fuera.

- Pero padre… - Y antes que dije otra palabra la joven lo miro con una sonrisa.- Hola viajero.

_Eydís._

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer! espero que les gustara y cualquier comentario es bienvenido :3 y lamento si hay una falta o algo, lo escribí mega rápido xDUu**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los Reviews, eso me anima a seguir ;3; gracias!**

**Bye Bye!**


	5. El comienzo de la Primavera

**Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue leyendo esto! **

**HainesHouse: Gracias por leer! y respecto a tu pregunta, aun no lo decidido bien, tengo pensada la historia hasta un punto en que las cosas van a ponerse algo feas. Depende como se desarrolle las cosas hasta ese punto xD**

**Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**: El comienzo de la primavera.

Las palabras del rey no fueron en vano, esto significo desgracia para la princesa, ahora, en todo momento se encontraba siendo cuidada y vigilada por algún enano. No era tan molesto cuando se trataba del señor Dwalin o del viejo Balin, siempre aprendía algo de ellos, no obstante con los demás siempre se comportaba como un verdadero demonio esperando que con aquella actitud declinaran a la orden de su padre. Nadie lo hizo, eran demasiado leales a Thorin como para dejarse llevar por los caprichos de una niña. A pesar de ello Eydís supo cómo lidiar con la situación. Comenzó a pasar mayor tiempo con su madre y tía, aprendiendo costumbres que toda dama debía poseer, aparte de lecciones que solo las mujeres manejaban y de cómo operar un hogar y una familia. Desde que tenía uso de razón la habían estado preparando para eso. El matrimonio con un poderoso y respetable señor enano era algo inevitable en el destino de la joven incluso si ella no lo deseaba.

Y era claro que no lo deseaba. Mas ¿Qué podía hacer para hacer entender a sus padres que no tenia los mismos intereses que ellos? No le importaba casarse ni tener hijos, incluso le restaba importancia a la travesía que su padre ambicionaba, el recuperar Erebor. Cuando lo pensaba fríamente a la conclusión que siempre llega era a que era una misión suicida ¿y todo para qué? Recuperar una ciudad desecha por un dragón. Sentía que era la única que se deba cuenta que los tiempos de gloria habían acabado y que debían comenzar nuevamente.

En un principio su opinión respecto al tema era abierta, aunque con el tiempo fue dejándola para sí, su padre no soportaba escucharla hablar así de la tierra que era el hogar de todos ellos. Aun así, cuando hablaban respecto a la montaña solitaria lo único que se permitía decir era _"el orgullo de los hombres es muy estúpido"_ y luego callaba. Thorin ya no discutía con ella respecto a ello, en el fondo sabia que la frase que espetaba con tanto malestar tenía un deje de razón, recuperar Erebor era por orgullo.

Si bien en ese tema sus opiniones se confrontaban ambos; padre e hija, se llevaban bien. A pesar de lo sobreprotector que era con ella, Eydís no se molestaba tanto, comprendía que se preocupara, era su única heredera y el hecho de ser mujer la hacía siempre verse débil y vulnerable ante sus ojos, y cuando ella comenzó a crecer, volviéndose una joven tan hermosa como su madre en sus épocas mozas, ese sentimiento de querer cuidarla se acrecentó. Para su infortunio, tiempo era algo que no poseía y no le quedo de otra que pedirle a sus sobrinos que se ocuparan de ella, ya no podía confiar en los demás enanos para el cuidado de la princesa, poco a poco ella alcanzaba la edad indicada para comenzar a llamar demasiado la atención.

El día en que bajo su primera sangre fue el comienzo de muchos acontecimientos desagradables y gratos. En el momento, sin embargo, sintió que el mundo se acababa, no era una niña y jamás, sin importar lo que hiciera, volvería a hacerlo. Su madre y tía lloraron de la felicidad y su padre; que tenía un conflicto de emociones, simplemente la abrazo e intento animarla con regalas. Nada la animo, pronto comenzarían a buscarle prometido y mientras más pronto se casara y tuviera un bebe, mejor.

Thorin no dejaría que su pequeña contrajera matrimonio con un cualquiera, y mucho menos deseaba que ella pasara el resto de su vida al lado de un hombre por imposición y no por amor. Su esposa tuvo la idea de que cada hombre que deseaba la mano de la princesa debía demostrar que era digno de ella, cortejándola como era debido. Casi a regaña dientes acepto, la idea de que alguien se le acercara a su hija con esas intenciones le desagradaba enormemente, pero prefería que así fuera, claro estaba, siempre con vigilancia, la cual estaba a cargo de sus sobrinos. Kili y Fili querían tanto a Eydís que no permitirían que le hicieran algo o que alguno de los pretendientes se propasara con ella, y por supuesto, todo lo que sucediera se lo informarían a su tío.

Los primeros chicos que aspiraron a conquistarla terminaron rindiéndose, la actitud arrogante y lo bruta que se comportaba hacían que rápidamente olvidaran sus intensiones. Después que ya lo había intentado varios jóvenes llegaron los hombres más adultos decididos a conseguir su meta. Al poco tiempo se percato que su desagradable actitud no los ahuyentaba por lo que tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos, sus primos.

Ambos aceptaron a ayudarla en todo lo que ella les pedía para sabotear el cortejo de los enanos que pretendían ganar su corazón, ninguno de ellos lo lograría y mientas más rápido se percataran de ello era mejor. En consecuencia, poco a poco, el interés de intentar conquistar a la princesa se fue apagando.

Fili casi no podía esconder el agrado que le provocaba el ver que nadie se le acercaba a su querida prima. Desde muy pequeños este siempre se había encargado de que nadie la molestara, burlara o lastimara. Como un hombre de palabra había cumplido con su promesa al pie de la letra, él siempre la iba a cuidar. Si bien en un comienzo ese deseo era motivado por un juramento no se percato hasta muy adulto que no era su única motivación para seguir con lo que ya consideraba su deber. Su hermano menos percibo primero que Fili ya no miraba a Eydís como su prima, si no como una mujer. A pesar que intento hablar respecto a ello; ya que si el pudo notarlo nada impediría que Thorin también se percatara, el mayor no escuchaba o simplemente esquivaba el tema. Kili estaba equivocado, el no estaba enamorado de ella, solo era cariño familiar, era como su hermana menor ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de ella? No era posible, y si llegaba a suceder jamás lo admitiría.

Desde el momento en que dejaron de llegar pretendientes la vida se volvió más tranquila y agradable. Ya que ahora estaba bajo la vigilancia de sus primos podía salir junto a ellos a realizar diferente tipos de actividades. Ambos comenzaron a entrenarla, no encontraban justo que a todas las mujeres enanas sus padres las entrenaran en el arte de la guerra y a Eydís, por cometer un error de pequeña, no la entrenaron, así que ellos lo harían incluso contra los deseos de su tío. Cada vez que terminaban temprano el entrenamiento ayudaban a la joven en sus obligaciones diarias como princesa. Luego, cuando el día se ocultaba en el ocaso, iban a un bar a tomar unas cuantas jarras de cerveza siempre procurando ocultar el hecho de que el tercer miembro del grupo era una chica, lo que menos deseaban los tres era tener problemas si es que el rey o sus amigos aparecían por esos lugares. Para Eydís era emocionante el esconderse tras ropas masculinas y una capucha solo para disfrutar de la atmósfera olvidándose completamente por unas horas el ser una princesa.

Tristemente esa tranquilidad no perduro.

Una carta anunciaba que en el verano llegaría el hijo de Daín, Thorin III. Este viajaría desde las Colinas de Hierro con el único propósito de contraer matrimonio con la princesa heredera del reino perdido de Erebor.

Claramente ante eso no podían hacer nada, ambos chicos no podía intervenir si el heredero de Daín deseaba cortejar a la joven. Kili estaba dispuesto a dejar la situación tal como se estaba llevando a cabo, además sus tíos e incluso su madre parecían muy complacidos con las noticias. Por otra parte estaba Fili y este no estaba dispuesto a dejar que un aparecido, que por poseer semejantes títulos, le quitara a la chica. A pesar de la quejas por parte del rubio, los mayores estaban felices de recibir al joven Thorin el tiempo que fuera necesario para que conquistara a Eydís.

Esa misma tarde a los hermanos le ordenaron hacer un recorrido y vigilancia a las entradas del bosque cercano a la ciudad. Normalmente Thorin se hubiera encargado pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones en mente, pretendía arreglar todo a la llegada del joven príncipe, este era un candidato que poseía su total agrado. Dís y Belren no dejaban ni un segundo a la muchacha, la cual se sentía abrumada y sentenciada casi a muerte, a este pretendiente era imposible rechazar y si se atrevía a hacerlo las consecuencias serian terribles.

El patrullaje en el bosque se hizo tedioso para ambos, entrada la noche habían escuchado unos cuantos aullidos de wardos, aun así continuaron con su labor. Al momento en que pretendían comenzar el regreso, al fin, uno termino con el pesado silencio que se había forjado desde que habían conocido la noticia.

- ¿Sigues pensando en lo ocurrido?

Fili ignoro por unos segundos la pregunta, rehuyendo con la mirada los ojos de su hermano quien lo observaba demandando una respuesta.

- Si.- contesto deteniéndose solo para sentarse en una roca. Si iban a conversar respecto a aquel tema prefería que fuera lejos de todos, temía que alguien más escuchara lo que ambos iban a decir.

El castaño tomo asiento a su lado y sonriéndole intento hacer que fijara su atención a él.

- Ambos sabemos que ella se tiene que casar algún día, igual que nosotros.

- ¿Pero por qué tiene que ser ahora? Aun somos muy jóvenes.

- ¿Y solo por la edad no quieres que ella se case?

- . . . y sigues con eso ¿no? Ya te dije, no estoy enamorado de ella, es como mi hermana.

- Pero no es nuestra hermana.

Era inútil hablar con Kili cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era testarudo como todos en esa familia. El rubio simplemente suspiro, cansado de buscar mil y una explicaciones para que su hermano no siguiera con el tema.

Un ruido los hizo estar alerta y poniéndose de pie ambos prepararon sus armas. Algo se acercaba corriendo entre la maleza, se oía como las ramas se rompían mientras se aproximaba. Entre unos matorrales salto un caballo que al ver a los dos enanos se detuvo y le levanto en sus patas traseras, asustado y muy agitado. Kili intento tranquilizar al corcel que lentamente iba cediendo ante los movimientos y sonidos que el muchacho hacia mientras se acercaba. Luego de unos minutos este pareció calmarse.

- ¿Qué le abra pasado? – Pregunto casi al aire el castaño.

- Sera mejor que vayamos a ver, mira.- apunto a la montura vacía ¿Dónde había quedado el jinete?

- Quizás lo atacaron.- comento recordando que hacia unas horas atrás habían escuchando a unos aullidos.

Kili se encargo de llevar al animal mientras seguían el rastro que este había dejado. Cuando llegaban a la entrada del bosque fue que lo vieron. Un hombre estaba desangrándose sentado contra un árbol y su espada estaba tirada a un costado, ensangrentada por completo, incluso el mango estaba sucio. Ambos actuaron rápidamente e intentaron cortar el flujo de sangre con pedazos de tela. Luego con todas sus fuerzas lo subieron al caballo y lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron al pueblo. Todos miraron sorprendidos que los dos príncipes llegaran con un humano mas muerto que vivo. A pesar de que los enanos eran bastante cerrados con otras razas no podían dejarlo morir. Los doctores del lugar atendieron al viajero y lo dejaron al cuidado de la dama Dís, quien al enterarse que sus hijos habían salvado a un hombre se ofreció a cuidarlo, era la responsabilidad de su familia ahora.

Thorin al enterarse partió a primera hora de la mañana a visitar a su hermana. Su hija lo acompaño, sentía curiosidad por el pobre individuo que con suerte había logrado sobrevivir a un ataque de wardos. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron su padre le indico que esperara en la sala junto a sus primos mientras él se encargaba del problema. No dijo nada para replicar, obedeció tomando asiento junto a Fili. Espero a que este se fuera por el pasillo antes de comenzar a interrogar a los chicos.

- ¿Cómo es el viajero del que todos hablan?

- No sé.- contento Kili.- estaba oscuro, además el estaba muy sucio.

- ¿Y tu Fili, lo viste?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés? – pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

- Es que nunca pasa mucho por estos lugares, es solo curiosidad…

- Ohh comprendo, así que curiosidad.

Como nadie dijo nada la chica se levanto y camino por el mismo camino que su padre habia tomado, realmente deseaba ver al hombre que habían salvado sus primos la noche anterior, era un acontecimiento que la distraía del tema del hijo de Daín. Para su sorpresa al aproximarse a la habitación la puerta estaba abierta y sin tocar para anunciar su llegada se adentro al lugar. La mirada inquisidora del rey se poso sobre ella y lo único que atino a hacer de respuesta fue sonreír casi con inocencia mientras se acercaba a él.

- Te dije que esperaras a fuera.

- Pero padre… - Y antes que dijera otra palabra la joven miro en dirección a la cama, buscando rápidamente los ojos del muchacho.- Hola viajero.- saludo con una sonrisa.

Algo en él le hacía conmemorar a alguien que pensó nunca volvería a ver o recordar, pensaba que aquel episodio de su niñez lo había borrado completamente de su memoria y que debes en cuando, en sueños, revivía nuevamente aquel momento. Ahora, al ver su rostro, no podía evitar pensar en el muchacho de aquella noche.

- Eydís, vuelve a la sala ahora.- ordeno Thorin antes que Erik pudiera responder al saludo de la chica.

- Vamos querida.- Dijo Dís quien se llevo de un brazo a su sobrina antes que el enano se enojara de verdad.

Fuera de la habitación esperaban los muchachos quieres al ver a su madre se acercaron rápidamente.

- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? – pregunto Fili.

- Dejemos esa parte a Thorin.- comento mirando a su hijo mayor.- Y si, solo me dijo su nombre.

- ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto algo impaciente la chica.

- Erik.

Ese nombre lo sintió casi como una bofetada. La chica de reflejo giro su rostro hacia el pasillo, pensando en que quizás ese sujeto era el niño humano que hacia tanto había conocido, y si ese era el caso ¿Qué hacía ahora en las tierras de su gente?

Todos se extrañaron por el comportamiento de la joven.

- ¿Sucede algo querida?

- ¿eh? No, no pasa nada.- comento mirando a su tía.

De cualquier modo, si este era el Erik que ella conocía, era mejor no decir nada por el momento, aun recordaba que su padre había terminado muy molesto por lo ocurrido y si descubría que se trataba de uno de ellos este lo echaría herido o no.

- Tía, me gustaría ayudarte a cuidar al viajero.

- No creo que tu padre te deje.

- Exacto, no tienes que cuidarlo, no es tu responsabilidad.- dijo Fili sin poder contenerse.

- Pero deseo ayudar, quiero aprender a curar heridas y cuidar a enfermos.- No sonaba como una buena excusa pero, necesitaba que la creyeran.- por favor tía.

Le era difícil negarse a las peticiones de su sobrina, por lo que termino suspirando, resignada.

- Está bien, hablare con tu padre, será bueno para ti aprender a atender a los heridos, quizás algún día necesites cuidar a tu esposo e hijos.

- ¡Gracias!

Todos esperaron a que Thorin volviera y cuando lo hizo parecía aun más serio de lo acostumbrado.

- ¿Paso algo? – Dís se acerco a su hermano con una mirada de curiosidad en su rostro.

- No, nada.

- Thorin, necesito ayuda para cuidar al joven y Eydís se ofreció amablemente ¿Le das tu permiso?

Fue un silencio incomodo pero corto, el rey miro casi de reojo a su hija y luego a su hermana.

- Está bien.

Casi ninguno de los presentes creyó escuchar bien la respuesta que este acababa de dar ¿Qué había hecho que Thorin aceptara con tal facilidad? Kili apretó el brazo de su hermano al notar que estaba listo para discutir la decisión que se había tomado. Eydis, por su parte, a pesar de que estaba extrañada por ese comportamiento sonrió, al menos podría estar cerca de Erik para averiguar si era quien pensaba que era.

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

**Espero que les gustara el capitulo, cualquier comentario es bienvenido :3**

**Bye Bye!**


	6. Unas cuantas palabras

**Al fin pude subir un nuevo capitulo, lamento mucho la demora pero e tenido mucho que hacer en la universidad espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.**

**HainesHouse: Bueno, creo que si existe, pero me base mas en el hecho de que antes a las doncellas no la dejaban solas nunca xDD y si, la idea de ambos como pareja me gusta, pero aun no me decido, hay dos opciones que me gustan... aun lo tengo que pensar. **

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** Unas cuantas palabras.

Esa tarde la joven se encontraba en casa de su tía para comenzar a realizar de la mejor manera su nueva tarea, se sentía confiada a que el trabajo de cuidar a alguien no podía ser tan difícil, pronto descubrió lo complejo que podía llegar a ser. En un comienzo se dedico a preparar la bandeja con los alimentos, Dís le ordeno que cada plato debía estar repleto casi al borde de derramarse, el joven había perdido mucha sangre y debía alimentarse correctamente. Personalmente ella dudaba que llenándolo cual cerdo de comida lo había mejorar más rápido, no obstante no discutió a las ordenes, estaba segura que esta hablaba desde la experiencia y no de una corazonada.

Eydís aun con sus dudas se dirigió con la pesada bandeja a la habitación de invitados, la entrada normalmente se encontraba medio abierta, pero lo suficientemente cerrada como para brindarle la privacidad necesaria al enfermo. Con la punta de su pie empujo la puerta de madera y entro seguida por su tía quien cargaba vendas y ungüentos naturales. Una rápida cruzada de miradas fue el primer gesto que intercambiaron desde el fallido saludo matutino.

Joven Erik, mi sobrina se ha ofrecido a ayudarme en tus cuidados, perdónala si comente algún error, es su primera vez cuidando a alguien.- Pronunció la dama mientras depositaba en el velador los utensilios que había estado cargando. Por otra parte la joven se acerco para dejar la bandeja y luego se alejo manteniendo una distancia prudente. Cuando la enana termino de acomodar lo que usaría posteriormente para cambiar las vendas y limpiar sus heridas se retiro junto a la princesa para no perturbar el almuerzo de este.

El destino podía jugar de maneras curiosas pero, cuando uno más deseaba menos sucedía. A los días de cuidarlo nada había logrado descubrir, era imposible para ella poder intercambiar más de dos o tres palabras, Dís no permitía baja ninguna circunstancia que Eydís pasara demasiado tiempo con Erik. La experiencia de los años la había vuelto sabia en algunos aspectos y podía notar que su sobrina sentía demasiada curiosidad por el forastero y, con un buen candidato para ganar la mano de la joven en camino, no dejaría que rumores sobre ellos comenzaran a circular entre los enanos que pudieran dejar en duda la dignidad de mujer que la princesa poseía.

Ambos primos seguían desconformes por la decisión que hacía unos días se había tomado y uno se sentía especialmente molesto. Todo el tiempo que usaron para intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a Thorin fue desperdiciado, no encontraba mala idea que su hija comenzara a aprender algo de cuidados y medicina, también confiaba en que su hermana vigilaría agudamente cada movimiento de la muchacha. Hasta cierto punto Fili y Kili confiaban en las palabras de su tío y las capacidades de su madre, lo que no quitaba que algo extraño estaba pasando, el Thorin que conocían nunca hubiera dejado que su única descendiente cuidara a un extraño, el cual podía resultar peligroso.

Dos días tuvieron que pasar para que se presentara una oportunidad de poder recaudar algo de información. Dís al notar que faltaban utensilios para llevar a cabo las curaciones, en una primera instancia pensó en pedirlo a sus hijos, pero ambos se encontraban cumpliendo con sus obligaciones matutinas. No podía mandar a su sobrina porque tendría problemas con Thorin si alguien le iba con la noticia de que habían visto a la princesa en el mercado completamente sola. La alternativa que restaba era ir ella a comprar.

Se preparo y antes de partir pidió a Eydís que se comportara. Lamentablemente para la chica entender a que se refería con esas palabras la hicieron sentir incomoda ¿Cómo era que todos sus familiares desconfiaban de su forma de ser? Comprendía que cosas debía y no hacer, era distinto poseer el deseo de obedecer.

**- No se preocupe tía, no pasara nada.-** Se sintió por unos segundos culpable por haberle mentido de una forma tan descarada.

Después, cuando se cercioro de que sus familiares no estaban cerca pudo respirar con alivio, al fin podría comportarse con tranquilidad, era pesado estar fingiendo que era una dama delicada y respetuosa todo el día. Camino a paso rápido hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba reposando el pobre y aun, mal herido viajero.

**- ¿Cómo sigues? –** Pregunto con una suave cuerva en los labios.

**- Mucho mejor, gracias.-** Por un momento el silencio volvió a reinar. Los ojos de este siguieron la figura de la doncella que se movía de un extremo a otro en la habitación, mirando casi con una inocencia fingida cada objeto que adornaba el entorno.**- Mi dama ¿Acaso busca algo?**

**- Para ser sincera, si, busco algo.**

Sus piernas se movieron hacia el borde inferior del lecho para tomar asiento, mirando sin quitar el gesto anterior mientras se acomodaba delicadamente sobre el cobertor.

**- ¿Qué edad posee? Si no es mucho atrevimiento la pregunta ni una molestia responderla.-** interrogo con sutileza.

**- Tengo 34 años**.

**- Eres un bebe.-** la sonrisa se hizo más patente a la respuesta.

**- Quizás para ustedes no sea nada, para nosotros es toda una proeza.**

**- Es verdad, mi padre me comento que ustedes vivían muy poco y eran extremadamente frágiles.-** Incluso consideraba que era una desdicha tremenda nacer en esa raza, casi un castigo de los dioses**.- Y que demores tanto en mejorar es la prueba de eso.**

**- Espero no estar siendo una carga para una princesa como usted.**

Ceso de hablar solo para endurecer sus facciones, el tono que había usado para referirse a ella la hicieron sentir molestia ¿Acaso insinuaba que era muy delicada para realizar ese tipo de trabajos? Probablemente no estaba enterado que las mujeres enanas eran mucho más fuertes que varios hombres juntos.

**- No eres una carga, eres tan fácil de cuidar como un gato.**

**- Así que un gato ¿Y a que nace esa comparación?**

**- Comes y duermes todo el día pero, al menos te aseas por ti mismo y por lo mismo no eres mucho trabajo.-** dijo volviendo a sonreír, confiada en su ingenio.

El comentario era una forma infantil de incitarlo a discutir, pero en la mente de la chica este se lo había buscado por haberle hablado en semejante tono. Para su sorpresa este sonrió aguantando la risa que amenazaba con escapar fuertemente desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

**- Sigues igual… claro, ahora si llenas el vestido.**

Fue agradable para el caballero ver como la dama se sonrojaba de la impresión, enojo y quizás de asombro por la contestación, confiaba en que seguía siendo aquella chiquilla de fuerte carácter que pasaría por alto el comentario algo vulgar que había hecho de su persona, pero deseaba ver a "esa" enana y no a la princesita delicada.

**- Bastardo.-** respondió cuando recupero un poco de calma.

**- Eso me da a entender que sabes quién soy.**

**- Parece ser que así es ¿Qué haces aquí? –** pregunto rápidamente, no deseaba perder la oportunidad.

**- Ese asunto es algo que solo trato con tu padre, lo siento.-** dicto sarcástico.

**- Mientras no sean los mismos asuntos que te trajeron la primera vez creo que está bien.**

**- Créeme, no es eso.**

No insistió mas en preguntarle respecto al tema, conocía a los hombres; o al menos eso creía, por lo que sería perder el poco tiempo que tenia para hablar a solas con él en interrogantes vanas. Para su sorpresa Erik parecía más interesado de saber de ella que ella de él. Contento a cada pregunta que podía responder, les hablo de las cosas superficiales que habían acontecido en su vida desde aquella noche e incluso le hablo sobre las intenciones de sus padres de buscarle un buen prometido.

**- ¿Thorin III?**

**- Si, el es un familiar lejano, hijo de un importante enano, el señor Dain de las colinas de hierro.**

**- ¿Y no te quieres comprometer con él?**

**- No, es algo que desearía impedir ¿Te imaginas casarme con alguien que posee el mismo nombre que mi padre? Temo que algún día, por la costumbre, decirle "padre" .Eso me atormentaría de por vida.-** a pesar de lo trágico y ridículo que sonaba era algo que realmente le preocupaba. Ambos, sin embargo, rieron.

**- ¿Acaso ya hay un chico que te guste?**

**- Puede ser**.

El sonido de la puerta de principal al abrirse hizo poner casi de un brinco a la princesa la cual corrió levantando levemente su vestido por la parte frontal para no enredarse con las telas.

**- Seguiremos charlando en otro momento, además tengo algo que pedirte.**

**- Lo que desee princesa.-** Por un momento casi le respondió, nuevamente estaba usando sarcasmo con ella y eso la fastidiaba.

Salió y camino por el pasillo hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, cruzo el comedor y se adentro en la cocina. Se quedo en silencio esperando a que alguien se acerara y luego salió mordisqueando una manzana. Creyó que la persona seria su tía, no obstante era Fili quien la observo con una sonrisa de medio labio y los brazos cruzados.

**- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –** pregunto acortando la distancia entre ambos. La joven respondió alzando levemente los hombros.

**- Comía ¿ves? –** dijo acercando la fruta al rostro del rubio.

**- ¿Y nada más?**

**- Se claro.**

**- ¿Estuviste hablando con él?**

**- Ohh... eso, si.**

El pobre muchacho sintió una punzaba en el estomago pero se esforzó por parecer tranquilo. Como deseaba que ese sujeto se fuera de una buena vez, no creía que estuviera demorando tanto en recuperarse por unas mordidas de un wargo.

Cualquiera que conociera a los enanos sabía que eran extremadamente celosos con sus secretos y en especial con las cosas o personas que encontraban preciadas. Al ser tan intensos en todo lo que hacían cuando se enamoraban se entregaban por completo y mas valía que nadie se acercara demasiado a esa persona que era especial, eso los hacía arder en cólera. Y por eso mismo, Fili se estaba conteniendo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía.

**- Eydís… sabes que no debes hacerlo, si tío Thorin se entera se enfadara.**

**- ¿Acaso tú le dirás?**

**- Sabes que no lo haré.**

Fili se sorprendió gratamente cuando ella se le acerco lo suficiente como para sentir su aroma y una de sus manos en su pecho. Sin importar cuánto disfrutaba cuando ella hacia aquello, no era correcto seguirle el juego.

**- ¿Eydís?**

**- ¿Mhh?**

**- ¿Qué pretendes?**

**- Nada malo… -** Adoraba ver como la expresión que su amado primo iba cambiando cuando se iba acercando mas y mas ¿Por qué no podía admitir que la deseaba como ella a él? Sabía que este notaba los intentos de la chica por hacerlo fastidiar, que los celos le ganaran y le hiciera caer. Su primer beso había sido con aquellos labios, y el segundo y el tercero y ahora iba por el cuarto_ "¿Cuándo resistirás ahora?"_ se cuestiono mentalmente mientras se inclinaba hacia su boca.

**- No… para.-** Muy a su pesar la alejo de un rápido movimiento que la hizo soltar la manzana. El no podía corresponderle ni amarla de esa forma, ella era su familia, casi como su hermana y era su deber cuidarla incluso de él.

Agradecía a cualquier que fuera la fuerza divina que permitía que todo lo que había y seguía sucediendo entre ellos; que era bastante poco, fueran un completo secreto, incluso Kili no lo sabía y prefería que así se quedara, era bastante desagradable tener que soportar sus preguntas respecto a sus sentimientos hacia Eydís.

**- Bien, si eso deseas.-** No demostró que el rechazo la hacía sentir bastante desdichada pero, era orgullosa y jamás lo demostraría. Sonrió mientras se alejaba, olvidando la manzana en el suelo.**- ¿Tía Dís llegara pronto?**

**- … Si.**

A los pocos minutos esta llego junto a Kili y Thorin quien venía a recoger a su hija.

Después de despedirse ambos se encaminaron a su hogar en silencio. Durante la caminata Eydís repasaba todo lo que había acontecido hasta el momento, en su mente deseaba creer que la aparición de Erik en su vida significaba algo, que volviera a presentarse después de tantos años fuera una señal, quizás él le daría lo que ella buscaba.

**- Eydís.**

**- ¿Sí?**

**- Pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿Haz pensando que quieres como regalo?**

**- Eso creo, pero aún quedan unos días para eso, aun tengo tiempo para pensarlo.**

Tenía claro lo que pediría, necesitaba pensar bien como pedirlo.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

**Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, espero que les gustara y cualquier comentario, Bienvenido sea! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Bye bye! **


	7. Confesión

Hola! aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste :3 espero que no hayan muchos errores xD lo escribí a las 4 de la mañana mientras cuidaba a mi abuelo.

**Elein88:** Si, la verdad es que Erik es un personaje que me encanta y me cuenta no darle tanto protagonismo por el momento, y Fili, es adorable, quizás por eso, por el momento, es la pareja que mas se deslumbra cerca de Eydís. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ** Confesión.

Erik luego de aquella charla comenzó a recuperarse progresivamente de manera favorable. La herida que había permanecido mucho tiempo infectada por culpa de la toxica saliva del wargo poco a poco iba mejorando al punto que solo quedaba cerrar. Dís estaba complacida con la rápida recuperación del joven tras sus cuidados y Thorin al enterarse de aquello solicito una audiencia con el humano una vez que este pudiera estar de pie. Por su parte, Kili también comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por este, deseaba descubrir que era lo que su prima encontraba en el muchacho que siempre intentaba estar aunque fuera unos escasos minutos a solas para charlar de un tema que para todos era un misterio. Por una parte necesitaba asegurarse que ella no corría peligro alguno y que este no se aprovecharse de la inocencia de la joven, pero también sabía que su prima era muy astuta y que probablemente era ella la que jugaba con el humano. El otro punto era por Fili, estaba completamente seguro que el rubio sentía amor; y no del fraternal, por la princesa y no iba a permitir que alguien le quitara la oportunidad a su hermano de poder concretar en algún punto algún tipo de relación sentimental con Eydís.

Una mañana algo se presento en la entrada. Se trataba de un grupo de humanos montados en corceles, estos tiraban de una carreta donde trasportaban suministros como agua, comida y ropas. Se notaba que hacia un tiempo que se encontraban viajando.

Uno de ellos se bajo del caballo para acercarse cautelosamente hasta el límite de la ciudad.

El rey pronto se presento en la entrada acompañado con un numeroso conjunto de enanos quienes estaban preparados para atacar si la situación lo ameritaba.

**- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus intenciones en nuestras tierras, humanos? –** el tono de voz dejo en claro que estos no eran bienvenidos.

Por un momento el silencio reino en el ambiente. Kili y Fili pronto llegaron acompañados por Dís, Belren y Eydís quieres estaban preocupadas y sentían curiosidad por lo que pasaba en la entrada. Las mujeres se quedaron tras el gran tumulto de guerreros y ambos jóvenes se hicieron camino para estar al lado de su tío quien aun esperaba alguna clase de respuesta por parte del invasor.

**- Tú debes ser Thorin Escudo de Roble. –** Hablo finalmente el desconocido. Con un rápido movimiento levanto un poco su capucha color marrón para sacar una carta. En un comienzo los enanos lo tomaron como una amenaza, algunos incluso levantaron sus armas por si era necesario defender a su rey, sin embargo no fue el caso y el viajero hizo entrega del documento en un lento movimiento para que quedara claro que no iba a intentar atacar**. – Necesito una respuesta inmediata si no es mucho la molestia mi señor.**

Realmente le fastidio ese hecho, no obstante, como deseaba que estos se fueran de sus tierras observo por unos segundos el sello de la carta para hacerse una idea de que podía ser. El escudo no le era conocido, mas la abrió y leyó su contenido lo más rápido que sus ojos le permitieron. La expresión que iba tomando era seria, y cuando termino levanto su mirada hacia el hombre que esperaba callado alguna respuesta o comentario de su parte.

**- El está aquí.**

Todos comprendieron a quien se refería, mas nadie se imaginaba que era lo que la carta contenía.

**- Es un alivio escuchar eso.-** Para la sorpresa de algunos este se inclino en una educada reverencia y bajando la cabeza volvió a hablar**.- Mil disculpas mi señor, no me presente como era debido.-** Levanto la mirada para observar desde aquella pose el rostro de escudo de roble quien fruncía un poco más en entrecejo.**- Soy Ragnar, hijo de Roak, consejero del rey Erik.**

**- Sígueme Ragnar, hijo de Roak.-** ordeno el enano dándose media vuelta para conducirlo a la morada donde descansaba el humano.

Muchos de los presentes siguieron por las calles al grupo que caminaba hacia la morada de la dama Dís. Esta se adelanto entre todo el montón par alcanzar a su hermano. Los que estaban cerca de ambos pudieron escuchar como esta estaba en completo desacuerdo con lo que estaba pasando, además no deseaba que esa gente estuviera en su hogar. Thorin solo susurro unas palabras en su oído y esta de una guardo silencio.

Lamentablemente el trío se quedo atrás por orden de la reina quien también se adelanto junto a Dwalin para estar cerca de su esposo, consideraba que era importante que tuviera su apoyo en una situación tan confusa como esa. Balin, que también estaba cerca, pidió a los príncipes que se encargaran de la chica mientras el acompañaba a Belren y Dwalin donde Thorin. Para ambos aquello fue una petición innecesaria, siempre cuidaban de ella sin importar de la situación. Por otro lado Eydís tenía sus propios planes con todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Mientras la gran mayoría corría para enterarse que iba a pasar la princesa espero a que Kili se distrajera para tomo la mano de Fili, tirándolo hacia uno de los callejones y haciendo que este la siguiera por el lugar, alejándose de toda esa multitud.

**- Eydís ¿Qué haces? –** Se podía notar la sorpresa en su rostro, pero una sonrisa se le escapo, a pesar de que sabía que no debía estar haciendo eso y dejarse llevar por los caprichos de ella, la siguió.

Llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad y se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Ambos conocían bien ese lugar, en especial Fili, que debía hacer debes en cuando guardia por esa zona para mantener segura la ciudad. Esta vez su conocimiento del terreno le ayudo a tomar las riendas del asunto para dirigir a la muchacha a un lugar tranquilo. Cuando se detuvieron tomaron asiento sobre unas grandes rocas para recuperar el aliento. Era imposible para el joven quitar la vista sobre la dama que tenía a su lado, observaba como esta se intentaba refrescar del calor abanicándose con su mano, mientras que su respiración seguía un poco agitada. El intento controlar la suya mientras deslizaba la manga derecha de su chaqueta sobre su frente, luego se hecho algunos mechones hacia atrás para estar más cómodo y poder seguir mirando sin molestias. A los pocos segundos ella también comenzó a mirarlo con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, adoraba salirse con la suya.

**- Pensé que no me seguirías.-** Comento estirando su mano hacia el rostro de este para quitar un mechón de su frente, como un inocente coqueteo.

**- Sabes que no te quitaría los ojos de encima.**

**- Lo sé.-** Suavemente se fue inclinando hacia el costado para posar su mejilla sobre el hombro del joven. Agradeció enormemente el sentir su brazo rodear su cintura acercándola a él, si tan solo pudiera estar siempre así pensó.

Antes de pronunciar alguna nueva palabra para hacer aun más ameno el ambiente un recuerdo asaltó la mente de la muchacha. El primer hombre que había aceptado aquel gesto de su parte había sido el humano, ese chico de cabello oscuro, Erik. Ella sabía que habían venido a buscarlo para llevarlo a su _"reino",_ eso significaba que el tiempo se le acababa, pero primero debía hablar con Fili,no obstante, como lo conocía sabia que en un comienzo no la iba a entender e incluso se molestaría ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser tan complicados? Tenía que pensar bien qué clase de palabras usaría para explicarse.

**- Sabes… hay algo que nunca le dije a nadie, incluso a ti.**

Este de inmediato busco su mirada. Nunca considero que Eydís le escondiera algo a él o a Kili por lo que sentía curiosidad por enterarse de que ese trataba, confiaba en que era algo pequeño porque si no era el caso, de seguro terminaría enojándose.

**- ¿Qué cosa?**

Tomo aire y comenzó.

**- Cuando era pequeña ¿Recuerdas que una vez me escape porque mi padre no me entrenaba como a ti y a Kili?**

**- Si, recuerdo que Dwalin después nos contó que un grupo de humanos andrajosos te encontraron y te intentaron ayudar a volver a la ciudad.**

**- Si…-** guardo silencio unos segundos.**- eso fue lo que ellos creyeron, yo les mentí.**

Nunca espero que su reacción fuera quitar la mano de su cintura para girarse a mirarla frente a frente. Jamás le había molestado sentir los ojos del rubio sobre ella, ahora era incomodo e incluso desagradable, era la mirada que tenía su padre cuando lo desobedecía o hacia algo mal en su presencia. Debía verse firma y segura, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerla sentir culpable por una mentira que salvo vidas y ahora podía saberla a ella.

**- Bien, sigue.-** fue la respuesta del joven.

**- Ellos me secuestraron.-** el notar como apretaba sus puños la hizo sentir aun mas incomoda, mas opto por posar su mano para que se tranquilizara. Temió que rechazara su gesto pero no lo hizo para su alivio y continúo.**- mientras me llevaban con ellos entendí que estaban en problemas. Uno de ellos me trato muy bien e incluso confió en mi para contarme cual era la misión que los movía y créeme cuando te digo que era muy noble.**

**- Ellos te secuestraron ¿Cómo puedes considerar que era noble su meta si fueron capaz de tomar a una niña pequeña de rehén? ¿Es por eso que dijiste esa mentira que te costo la confianza de Thorin durante tanto tiempo, valió la pena?**

**- ¡Hey! No me hables de esa forma, antes de llenarme de preguntas, termina de escuchar.**

**- Bien, te escucho.**

Los ánimos estaban alterados y eso que aun no le contaba la parte más importante. Volvió a buscar las fuerzas y palabras para seguir con su relato, antes de hablar trago saliva para humedecer su garganta y no ahogarse a mitad de la explicación, estaba segura que a lo siguiente iba a explotar y no iba a permitir que la delatara una vez le contara todo.

**- Esta persona, la que me ayudo y me trato bien, que además me contó de la situación que pasaban y a la cual prometí ayudar como fuera es Erik.**

Y tal como lo había adelantado este exploto de rabia ante la confesión. Ahora todo tenía explicación, esa extraña y desagradable fijación que tenia la chica por ese humano era por eso, que iluso había sido ¿Pero cómo saberlo? Esta ni tuvo la confianza suficiente como para decírselo antes. Se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a ir donde aquel tipo y echarlo a patadas de la casa de su madre, no solo Eydís había callado, también él, aprovechándose de la buena voluntad de los enanos cuando había puesto; hacía mucho tiempo atrás, en peligro la vida de la única descendiente del rey.

**- Espera.-** Pidió, levantándose y agarrando su brazo**.- Por favor Fili, no te dejes llevar así, contrólate un poco.**

**- ¿Eso era de lo que tanto hablabas con él? Como puedes compórtate de esa forma Eydís, eres una princesa y te involucras con criminales que además te pusieron en peligro.**

**- En ese momento él era un niño y yo también, no puedes culparme el querer salvarlo y si una mentira bastaba para eso pues lo volvería a hacer.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- ¡Porque lo prometí! Y un enano cumple sus promesas.**

Termino mordiéndose el labio, aunque no deseara aceptarlo ella tenía razón, si lo había prometido debía cumplir. Ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer, por qué le contaba en ese momento todo aquello? Tenía la sospecha que algo peor venia.

**- Lo salvaste una vez y ahora nosotros lo ayudamos, con eso la deuda esta mas que saldada.**

**- No, le prometí que lo ayudaría con el problema de su gente y si muere nunca podre pagar mi deuda, además, el también me debe algo por el favor que le hice al evitar que mi padre lo ejecutara a él y sus compañeros.**

Fili gruño.

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

**- Aun no lo sé, ya pensare en algo.-** mintió.**- pero debes ayudarme a que se quede más tiempo en la ciudad o nunca podre saldar mi deuda y él la suya.**

No quería aceptar, no debía aceptar pero, ella lo hacía débil. Con todo su corazón deseaba siempre complacerla si es que podía, no obstante esto era muy diferente a todas las cosas que anteriormente había realizado por sus caprichos. Detestaba que ese hombre fuera tan importante para ella, más si ayudarla hacia que se liberara de aquella obligación lo consideraría.

Finalmente acepto.

**- Gracias.-** dijo con una sonrisa, aflojando el agarre en su brazo.

**- Mmhh...-** suspiro.**- Vamos, es mejor volver.**

Como no deseaba que se molestara mas decidió obedecer, no sin antes hacer algo, parte importante de su plan era conocer hasta que punto Fili estaba después a luchar por ella. Eydís estaba completamente segura que lo amaba, pero al mismo tiempo comprendía que si este sentía lo mismo no se lo iba a decir, ese tonto orgullo no le permitía al rubio el ser completamente sincero y encontrar las fuerzas para pelear por ella.

Se adelanto y quedándose parada frente suyo lo agarro de las trenzas del bigote y lo tiro contra ella. El contacto de sus labios fue violento. Como ya estaba acostumbrada a comenzar con ese tipo de actos movió su boca con exigencia, quería que le correspondiera. Al principio se resistió pero al poco tiempo entreabrió su cavidad y ataco con fiereza como respuesta a sus incitaciones. Las grandes manos del muchacho se deslizaron por su cintura y la apretaron intensamente contra su cuerpo, a ella no le quedo de otra que posar ambas manos sobre su pectoral y ponerse de puntillas para no caer o perder el equilibrio mientras disfrutaba de esos suaves roces.

Nada, sin importar lo bueno que era, duraba para siempre y lentamente tuvieron que separar sus labios. Ambas bocas seguían tan próximas una de la otra que sus alientos chocaban y se fundían en uno.

**- ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sientes de verdad? Fili… si tú me lo propusieras sabes que aceptaría.-** susurro.

**- Ya no sigas con esto Eydís…**

Por tal respuesta se termino apartando. Era frustrante notar que seguía rechazándola; no físicamente, pero si emocional.

**- Eres un cobarde.**

**- Tú no deberías seguir con esto.**

**- ¿Por qué no? Se nota que también te gusta.**

**- Somos familia.-** excuso mientras comenzaban a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

**- Mmhh… A todos los he rechazado por ti y lo sabes…**

Este no respondió y continúo caminando mirando el camino. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada, las cosas dentro parecía se habían calmado.

**- Te llevo a casa.-** Dijo el enano.

**- Bien, estoy segura que mi padre lo agradecerá.-** No era algo que deseaba, prefería volver sola, sin embargo si llegaba con él se evitaba discusiones y preguntas innecesarias.

El camino fue sepulcral, nadie emitió ruido alguno, solo se escuchaba el que hacían los zapatos al chocar contra la fría y dura ropa. Esos minutos sirvieron para reparar las cosas que se habían dicho y las que no, Eydís intentaba no romperse frente de su primo. Sentirse desdichada era poco, no sabía qué hacer para que este la mirara como ella lo hacía, incluso se había atrevido a besarlo en diferentes ocasiones y, aun así, él no parecía darse cuenta que iba enserio, de seguro se lo atribuía a algún capricho infantil y tristemente para la muchacha, era exactamente lo que Fili pensaba. Estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que ninguno noto el momento exacto en que había llegado a la casa de la princesa. Se detuvieron en la puerta y antes de entrar ella se armo de valor para decirle unas cuantas palabras más antes de adentrarse por el umbral.

**- Espero que mantengas la promesa Fili, es importante para mí.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Una cosa más…-** como pocas veces se puso realmente seria ante las palabras que pronuncio.**- No creas que juego contigo, solo pido que tomes mas enserio mis sentimientos… yo… no te voy a esperar por siempre.**

Aquella advertencia iba muy enserio.

Luego de eso, se despidió con un leve gesto y adentrándose a la casa cerró la puerta tras ella. Se quedo en ese lugar, inmóvil por unos segundos ¿Se habría tomado esas palabras enserio? Deseaba creer que sí.

Fili al llegar a su casa, para su sorpresa, Kili estaba preparando la mesa para la cena.

**- ¿Dónde estabas? –** pregunto el castaño apenas lo vio.

**- Viendo que Eydís no se metiera en problemas.**

**- Ohh ¿Y la pasaron bien?** – la sonrisa que su hermano había puesto tras la pregunta delato sus verdaderas intenciones.

**- No mucho.**

Pronto aprecio Dís.

**- Fili ¿Dónde estabas?**

**- Cuidaba a Eydís.**

**- Ya veo, me alegro.-** La dama acaricio maternalmente la mejilla de su hijo antes de ir a la cocina por los alimentos.

Kili una vez tomó asiento, continúo con la charla.

**- Sabes, el hombre ese al final resulto ser un rey.**

**- Vaya, quien lo diría.-** dijo con falsa sorpresa.

**- Sí, pero lo más extraño es que Thorin al parecer lo invito a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Eydís. Algo se traen entre manos esos dos.**

No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando, no obstante así este se quedaría un tiempo.

**- No seas tan paranoico hermanito, de seguro es por algo bueno. Si este sujeto es un rey quizás pueda ayudar a nuestro tío en algo.**

**- Quizás.**

**- Por cierto ¿Sigue en la habitación de huéspedes?**

Negó rápidamente, notando como el rostro de su hermano se extrañaba por la noticia ya se imaginaba como se pondría cuando escuchara lo que tenía que decirle a continuación.

**- Está en casa de Thorin.**

**- ¿Qué?**

¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando Thorin? Era anormal que este fuera tan amable con un humano, al punto de dejarlo hospedarse en su casa, sin duda Kili tenía razón en algo, ellos estaban planeando algo.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :3 cualquier comentario sera bienvenido!

_Bye Bye~_


	8. Preparativos

_Al fin actualizo, lamento la demora xDD en estos días estuve trabajando y llegaba muy cansada como para escribir algo, hoy al menos tuve ánimos, lamento que sea algo corto pero fue lo que me llego._

_**HainesHouse:** hahahahaha eso parece una buena idea XDD y si, a la mayoría le gusta la pareja de Eydís x Fili, veamos que pasa mas adelante. _

_**Elein88:** Ya se van a comenzar a debelar los misterios xDD y como dije, a todos les gusta mas esa pareja, pero Erik es bueno ;3; yo lo quiero, es mi babu(?) ok no... pero le tengo cariño a ese personaje. _

* * *

**Capitulo 8:** Preparativos

Estaba cansada del carácter de su primo, siempre la esquivaba cuando intentaba lograr algo más que solo un apretón de manos o un simple abrazo. Por qué no podía ser sincero y decirle directamente si en algún instante aceptaría sus sentimientos o no. La desgastaba mentalmente esa situación, sin embargo era imposible el intentar hacer algo si una de las partes no cooperaba con nada, Fili a ese paso nunca iba a ser franco y el tiempo llagaba a su límite, aunque deseara esperarlo no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Ahora, en su hogar, debía fingir que todo estaba perfecto, sonriendo y actuando como una buena hija cuando en su interior solo quería estar un momento sola.

**- Eydís, querida, necesito tu ayuda.**

Por un segundo pensó en decirle a su madre que no estaba de humor para ayudarla en alguna tarea y que solo precisaba el ir a descansar a su habitación. Eso solo duro un segundo, mordió su labio inferior antes de caminar hacia ella.

**- ¿Qué sucede?-** pregunto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-** Tenemos un invitado, me gustaría que nos ayudaras a atenderlo, sabes que tu padre tiene muchas cosas que hacer y yo también.**

**- Es decir...-** suspiro**.- ahora tengo que hacerme cargo, pero ¿Y las criadas?**

**- Claramente ellas lo atenderán, pero quiero que se sienta acompañado por alguien de nuestra familia, para tu padre es importante que las cosas se lleven de buena forma con este caballero.**

**- ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

**- Erik, es el joven que estaba en casa de Dís.**

Intento no mostrarse sorprendida ante la noticia. Thorin era extremadamente desconfiado con todos y en especial con gente fuera de la raza de los enanos, algo debía poseer Erik que llamaba la atención, además de la confianza, del rey. No iba a desperdiciar la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo junto a él, aun debía llevar a cabo el trato que ambos habían pactado en una de sus numerosas charlas privadas en casa de Dís. Si bien había logrado hacer que Fili apoyara y ayudara a mantener la mayor cantidad de tiempo al joven en las montañas azules, si le explicaba la verdadera razón del hecho que la impulsaba de seguro este se molestaría.

**- Oh ¿El viajero?** – pregunto mostrando poco interés.

**- Si.-** Con una sonrisa le paso una bandeja a la muchacha con dos tazas y una pequeña tetera caliente.- Ve a tomar un té con él, hay que ser hospitalarios, en especial tu ya que te ausentaste toda la tarde.

**- Está bien madre.**

Se encaminó a la habitación de invitados equilibrando la bandeja sobre sus manos. Al llegar, con el pie dio unos golpecitos en la puerta para que le hiciera el favor de abrirla. Pudo escuchar unos pasos acercarse y posteriormente la entrada se abrió.

**- Ayúdame con esto.-** Y sin esperar respuesta estiro sus brazos, haciéndole entrega de lo que cargaba.

**- Que sorpresa, pensé que no te vería hasta mañana.**

**- No seas ridículo.-** Dijo pasando a su lado, dirigiéndose a la pequeña mesa cerca del muro derecho donde habían dos sillas perfectamente lineadas con los demás muebles para no estorbar el paso. Tomando asiento en la que estaba vacía; ya que la más cercana a la puerta tenía sobre ella una capucha totalmente mal doblada, espero a que este se acercara.**- Mi madre me ha pedido que te acompañe en el té.**

**- Se nota el esfuerzo tremendo que estás haciendo.-** El sarcasmo fue evidente y antes el suspiro tedioso de la dama se acerco para dejar la bandeja cerca de ella, luego tomo asiento.**- dime ¿Qué estabas haciendo esta tarde? Me extraño no verte entre el tumulto de gente cuando uno de mis consejeros se digno a aparecer.**

El tema de esa tarde era algo que pretendía dejar atrás al menos por un momento, pero, curiosamente, Erik era al único que en este último tiempo podía confidenciar cualquier cosa que le sucediera, él no esperaba que se comportara como una princesa, que fuera perfecta y que jamás diera problemas, eso no le importaba. Sirvió silenciosamente dos tazas de té aprovechando esos momentos para ordenar lo que iba a decir. No era complicado, era algo tan simple de contar, pero tan difícil a la vez, era orgullosa y lo sucedido la golpeaba directamente en esa parte.

Observo el vahó del té formar abstractas figuras mientras acercaba el cálido liquido a sus labios para dar un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo en la delicada carne de su boca lo caliente que este estaba y lo delicioso de su amargo sabor, el té sin ningún tipo de endulzante; como la miel o la azúcar, poseía mejor sapidez.

Dejando la taza en su platito se tomo unos segundos más antes de comenzar.

**- Estaba con Fili.**

Un prolongado silencio fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta.

**- Al principio todo iba perfecto.-** prosiguió**.- pero, sucedió que decidí ser un poco sincera con él y como esperaba se molesto.**

**- ¿Qué le contaste? ¿Lo nuestro? –** pregunto mostrándose algo sorprendido.

**- Claro que no, además, eso de "¿Lo nuestro?" suena muy raro para mí, es una posibilidad, sabes bien lo que pasa.**

**- Pero él no tiene el valor para luchar por ti.-** dando un sorbo a su té, continuo, notando como ella fruncía el entrecejo por tal comentario.-** ¿Entonces qué fue lo que le contaste?**

**- El cómo nos conocimos, al menos logre hacer que me ayudara a mantenerse aquí lo más posible.**

**- ¿Acaso temes que lo que me propusiste se cumpla? –** comento con una sonrisa burlona.

**- Sabes que amo a Fili y necesito tiempo, es todo.**

Se dedicaron a terminar sus bebidas calientes antes de continuar con la charla. El hombre no pretendía molestarla con preguntas a las que conocía su posible reacción, no deseaba hacerla sentir incomoda, presionada o triste, se tomaría su tiempo para seguir y dejaría que ella rompiera el silencio.

**- ¿No me piensas preguntar nada? –** pregunto extrañada.

**- Estoy seguro que supiste manejar la situación, como también apostaría que tienes un plan para mejorar las cosas.**

En un punto estaba en lo correcto, tenía algo planeado. Sin embargo, el otro punto carecía de realidad, no había logrado manejar la situación y como un desesperado intento por conseguir lo que tanto buscaba, sus impulsos la dominaron y reclamaron lo que sentía era de su propiedad.

**- Como sabrás, muy pronto será mi cumpleaños y mis padres organizaron una especie de fiesta.-** Este asintió**.- por lo que se supone que debo llevar una pareja como mi acompañante oficial durante toda la velada.**

**- Entonces invitaras a tu primo.**

**- No.**

**- ¿No? –** pregunto, confundido.

**- Tú serás mi pareja.**

Una risa escapo de su boca ante la repentina y curiosa forma de invitarlo; y obligarlo, a asistir a ese evento social. Con lo que conocía a esa raza, estaba seguro que a ninguno de los presente se les seria agradable y grato ver a la única princesa de Erebor siendo acompañada por un humano a una tan importante celebración. Por un lado no deseaba ofenderla porque el trato que ambos mantenían en secreto era de vital importancia para él, pero tampoco quería ofender a los demás enanos y mucho menos a Thorin.

**- ¿No pretenderás usarme para sacarle celos a tu primo, verdad?**

**- Claro que no, solo quiero que note que no estoy todo el tiempo pendiente de él. Creo que se siente muy seguro de mis reacciones, apuesto a que espera que lo invite como mi acompañante.**

**- No me importa mucho ese chiquillo, me preocupa más la reacción de tu padre.**

**- No te preocupes por eso, de él yo me encargo.-** dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Posteriormente la conversación se torno en temas algo triviales, Eydís, convencida que él sería su acompañante le aconsejó respecto a las tradiciones enanas y de las cosas que debía y no debía decir, comentar o charlar con otros enanos.

Cuando se hizo un poco avanzada la noche, la joven volvió a su cuarto, mañana le esperaba un día largo junto a su madre y tía, ambas deseaban comprar un vestido o las telas para confeccionar uno, las joyas correrían como un regalo de Thorin.

Kili y Fili se levantaron temprano para comenzar con su entrenamiento matutino junto a Dwalin y Thorin. El mayor de los hermanos se vida notoriamente cansado, y como no, dormir había sido lo que menos había hecho la noche anterior, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que Eydís estuviera bajo el mismo techo que ese sujeto. Si no fuera por Kili la noche anterior hubiera ido donde su tío a pedirle explicaciones ¿Desde cuándo este estaba tan amigo con los humanos? No lo entendía, y tampoco buscaba una explicación, estaría tranquilo cuando todo el grupito de hombres se fueran de las montañas.

Después del entrenamiento se fue a buscar a Eydís para interrogarla, dudaba que todo aquello fuera solo idea de Thorin, estaba convencido que algo tenía que ver la princesa en esas decisiones. Estaba en conocimiento de la salida de su madre con su tía y prima por lo que se encamino al la zona del mercado.

No tardo mucho en divisarlas, acercándose a ellas con una sonrisa algo forzada.

**- Madre, tía. Que gusto encontrarlas.**

Eydís al notar que no la saludaba dedujo que algo le pasaba y que tenía que ver con ella ¿Acaso estaba molesto?

**- ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar entrenando? –** pregunto Dís.

**- El entrenamiento ya término, Kili me mando a pedirte que te apresuraras, muere de hambre, ya sabes lo exagerado que es.**

**- Pobrecillo.**- Dijo Belren, riendo suavemente**.- vamos Dís, hay que ir a preparar el almuerzo para todos y antes que el podre de Kili se nos muera de inanición.**

**- Las dos trabajaremos más rápido.**

En su interior se la muchacha se sintió aliviada de que no la incluyeran en el grupito para cocinar, ella era pésima en ese tipo de cosas.

**- Fili ¿Te molestaría acompañar a Eydís? Aun le falta comprar unas cuentas cosas más.**

**- Mamá….-** alego, lanzándole una mirada de reproche.

**- Claro, no será problema.-** respondió rápidamente el joven, agarrando sin mucha sutileza el brazo de su prima para tirarla junto a él una vez que las dos damas se retiraron.

No supo como procesar esa forma de actuar por parte del rubio, era extraño que se comportara de esa forma y de manera tan pública. Lo siguió a tirones por el mercado, sin atreverse a decir algo en esos momentos ¿Ahora que le pasaba? EL que dijera que las mujeres eran las únicas complicada estaba en un error, era la falacia más grande del mundo, esas actitudes por parte de su primo le demostraba que los hombres eran tan bien muy complicados de entender y tratar.

**- ¡Hey!** – ya no podía seguir soportando ese trato, si quería decirle algo que lo hiciera de una buena ves y sin tanto rodeos.**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- ¿Acaso no pensabas decirme que ese…humano está viviendo contigo? –** pregunto, intentando no alzar la voz, aun estaban a las afueras del mercado.

**- Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, eres mi primo, no mi esposo, ni mi novio ni nada de eso, y si a mis padres no le molesta ¿Por qué a ti si?**

**- No confió en él.-** eso no era del todo cierto, no eras sus únicas razones, no obstante fue lo primero que se le ocurrió responder.

_"Que decepción"_ pensó la princesa, notando que estaban en una de las tantas calles de la ciudad.

**- Suéltame.-** ordeno.

**- Prometí que te acompañaría.**

**- Puedes hacerlo sin tocarme.**

A regañadientes la soltó, siguiéndola en sus compras. En todo momento ella evitaba hablarle o mirarlo, estaba molesta por esa reacción tan exagerada de su parte, además, detestaba que la trataran como una muñeca, agarrándola y tirándola como si fuera un trapo. Finalmente, cuando se encaminaron a casa de Dís, la muchacha hablo.

**- Sabes que será mi cumpleaños pronto ¿No?**

**- Si.**

**- Espero verte en el baile, yo ya tengo todo listo.-** de adrede, con los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzó a enumerar las cosas, con el único fin de hacerlo molestar.**- el vestido, las joyas y la pareja, no me falta nada.**

**- …. ¿Tienes pareja?** – pregunto sin esconder su malestar ¿Quién demonios iría con ella?

**- El joven Erik, ayer le pedí que me acompañara y acepto dicho a acompañarme.-** mintió.

**- Ohh que bien, felicidades primita.-** Nada en ese momento lo pondría de buen humor ¿Por qué Eydís era de esa forma? Siempre que rechazaba algún tipo de insinuación o afecto de su parte esta parecía castigarlo, pero esto era mucho. Se mordió la lengua para no decirle nada**.- Yo también tengo pareja lista.-** mintió antes de proseguir.**- de seguro la pasaremos muy bien.**

**- Qué bueno.-** respondió con una falsa sonrisa.**- es lo único que espero.**

El almuerzo fue tenso para ambos. Por una parte Eydís no podía dejar de pensar en aquella supuesta pareja de Fili, después de comer interrogaría a Kili, el día saber. Por otra parte, Fili estaba a punto rendirse ¿Qué demonios podía hacer ahora? Tenía la esperanza que ella solo lo hiciera para fastidiarlo, pero, nada le quitaba esa sensación de desconfianza, algo extraño pasaba con ese tal Erik, algo escondía y no deseaba que Eydís cayera en su trampa, después de todo la raza de los humanos eran criaturas débiles, cobardes y egoístas.

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, como dije, lamento lo corto y si hay errores, la verdad es que no lo releí para saber si tenia problemas o algo u.u estoy cansada. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido._

_Por cierto, mi amiga Axcido hizo dibujos de este fic, aquí dejo los link, solo deben entrar al devianart de ella para verlos._

_- Eydís y Fili: art/Eydis-371363304_

_- Eydis y Fili kiss: art/Quick-sketch-quick-KISS-375108557_

_Eso seria todo! nos leemos pronto, Bye Bye :3_


	9. Noche de Fiesta (Primera Parte)

_Tal como me paso en el otro Fic, me demore bastante en actualizar. Tenia una idea sobre los capítulos de la fiesta, pero quizás la falta de inspiración me esta pasando la cuenta, me esta costando seguir un poco con los fic, pero le estoy haciendo el esfuerzo. De todas maneras muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero sinceramente que les guste este capitulo. _

_**Elein88:** Si, es divertido hacer enojar a los enanos XDD espero que este capitulo te guste._

_**Nuan:** Creo que es el punto de todo, si no se complican la vida pues no creo que abría fic. _

* * *

**Capitulo 9**: Noche de Fiesta (Primera Parte)

La curiosidad por conocer quién era la dama que Fili había invitado la inquietaba, aumentaba su malestar por cada día que se acerca la fecha límite de la celebración de su cumpleaños. Tenía la esperanza de que este solo buscaba algún tipo de reacción de su parte, y claramente lo estaba logrando, cada vez que ambos primos se encontraban ninguno se dirigía la mirada ni palabra alguna. Eydis no pretendía dejar que este notara lo molesta que le ponía la noticia, debía intentar hacer que por una vez él fuera el que se acercara a ella, que le exigiera que no debía y no quería que fuera acompañada de otro hombre que no fuera él ¿Era tan difícil dejar de ser orgulloso? ¿Era tan importante la aprobación de todos los demás que Fili no podía aceptar lo que ella sabía de hacía ya tiempo? Tenía claro que una relación entre familiares cercanos no sería tan bien aceptada, pero ella era la princesa y la opinión de los demás no le era tan importante como debía ser. Vocación de servicio a su pueblo y ser un ejemplo para todas las damas enanas de su edad; a pesar que era una de sus obligaciones, era la que menos le importaba. Sí, ella podía ser muy egoísta cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, no estaba en sus planes compartir el resto de su vida mortal con un respetado señor que no lograba encender un poco las llamas de pasión que tanto deseaba sentir solo porque era lo más indicado, lo que todos esperaban para su futuro.

Finalmente, nada de lo que espero con ansias sucedió, su amado primo no se presento en plan de arreglar las cosas entre ellos, de hecho, si no fuera porque tenía trabajo junto a su padre de seguro en todos esos días no se hubieran visto ni una sola vez. Que indignante era aquella actitud.

Kili era el único que notaba la lejanía que se formaba entre su hermano y prima. Aunque deseaba intervenir para arreglar las cosas entre ellos, decidió esperar, formar un plan para lograr que ambos pudieran hablar el día de la fiesta, sospechaba que el tema no era tan grave, los conocía bien, de seguro el orgullo estaba presente el orgullo en la discusión y si era el caso solo debía darles un empujón a los dos para que alguna de las partes cediera.

El día antes de la fiesta Thorin dio una hermosa tiara imperial que había mandado a confeccionar especialmente para la ocasión, estaba diseñada para que se viera perfecta junta con el delicado vestido de seda que su hija usaría para la velada. Todo era perfecto, incluso habían aceptado que un humano fuera su acompañante y para no parecer descorteces, la invitación también se extendió a los súbditos de este. Sin embargo, la princesa no estaba feliz. El solo hecho de que las cosas no fueran como había planeado le amargaba todo el panorama que tenia armado, pero si ella daba su brazo a torcer las cosas no funcionarían.

Una agradable y fresca brisa se coló entre las rendijas de su ventana junto a unos rojizos y cálidos rayos de sol, los que se deslizaron entre las cortinas solo para acariciaban sus parpados, originando un temblor leve ante la luz, haciéndolos ceder al punto que sus ojos quedaron fijos en el techo de la habitación. Había llegado el día de la celebración.

Estando completamente despierta y de pie se dirigió al baño donde lavo su cuerpo con exquisitas esencias y sales para tener un olor fresco y refrescante, su cabello quedo con un agradable aroma a flores primaverales y con una textura suave, muy agradable al tacto. Ciertamente su padre no había dudado en gastar una fortuna en preparar todo para que ese día fuera perfecto, hasta los más mínimos detalles estaban cubiertos.

Después del desayuno su madre y tía comenzaron a prepararla. A pesar de que disfrutara de maquillarse, usar hermosa joyería y delicados vestidos, prefería divertirse haciéndolo sola, era algo vergonzoso tener que escuchar halagos y debes en cuando algunas criticas respecto a su aspecto, postura y modales. Intento divertirse lo más posible mientras se esforzaban por hacerla lucir hermosa, aunque, debes en cuando tiraran de su cabello y agarraran sin mucha delicadeza su barbilla, todo lo soportaría, deseaba verse increíble. Con unos polvos en tonalidades oscuras y pinceles delinearon sus ojos, haciendo que estos resaltan el azul penetrante y profundo del iris, también para que su pálida piel se viera casi como una delicada y fina pieza de mármol. Su cabello caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda, haciendo pequeñas ondas que se enredaban entre ellos, dándole un aspecto natural. Para los labios igualmente mantuvieron una apariencia natural, humectándolos para resaltar su color. Por último, con el vestido ya puesto y acomodado, ambas enanas pusieron las joyas cuidadosamente.

**- Estas hermosa, mi niña.**

**- Gracias, madre.- sonrió.**

**- Espera a que Thorin te vea.-** Comentó Dís.

Y exactamente como pensó Dís, cuando Thorin vio a su hija una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Lucia perfecta, tenía la belleza de su madre, pero con los rasgos típicos de su familia, también poseía características de su abuela. Como un orgulloso padre, se acerco lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en su cabeza y luego otro en su mejilla.

**- Papá…-** se quejó, acariciando la barbilla del enano sutilmente, haciendo que se separara un poco.

**- Estar hermosa.**

**- Gracias –** esta vez fue ella quien beso su mejilla.-** gracias por todo.**

Posteriormente fue turno de Eydís ayudar a su madre y tía en arreglarse rápidamente. Cuando las damas estuvieron listas todas se presentaron en la sala donde sus respectivas parejas las esperaban. Dwalin se acerco respetuosamente a Dís y ofreciéndole su brazo esta lo siguió fuera de la casa. Belren tomo el brazo de su esposo y ambos esperaron a que Erik se acercara a la muchacha.

**- Se ve hermosa, mi dama.-** Dijo con una sonrisa leve, inclinándose a besar el dorso de su mano una vez que ella se la ofreció.

**- Gracias, mi señor.-** Respondió educadamente, respetando el protocolo lo más posible.

Como él era mucho más alto no le quedo de otra que deslizar su brazo alrededor de su muñeca, este solo agarro el brazo de la chica y una vez fuera de la casa caminaron frente de las demás parejas. Era incomodo sentir la mirada de los cuatro enanos sobre la joven pareja, pero Eydís simplemente intento ignorarlo, por otra parte, Erik inicio una charla casi a susurros.

**- Siento que me llevan a la cárcel y no a una fiesta.**

**- No seas ridículo…-** comentó, suspirando tediosamente antes de continuar.**- solo debes estar cerca mío, sonreír y saludar e intenta no hablar.**

**- Eso suena… tan entretenido.-** respondió, sarcástico.

**- Es una fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Acaso crees que iba a serlo?**

**- Con esa actitud, claro que no.**

Por un momento guardaron silencio.

**- Tengo una pregunta.-** dijo el muchacho, rompiendo con el mutismo del ambiente.**- ¿Por qué la fiesta es en otra edificación y no en tu casa? Es muy grande y elegante, de seguro sería un buen lugar para una fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**- Si, es verdad, el lugar esta mas que apto para una celebración como esta.-** alzando el mentón busco sus ojos.**- pero, se te olvida algo importante que nos caracteriza, somos muy reservados y la casa familiar es un lugar sagrado, no cualquiera puede entrar y menos hacer desordenes.**

**- ¿Desordenes?**

**- Espera a que la noche avance, el licor puede sacar lo peor de cualquier caballero.**

Erik no dudaba de ese comentario, muchas veces tuvo que ver como respetables hombres que estaban bajo su mano eran seducidos por esa bebida que hacia olvidar todo, dándole paso a un comportamiento realmente vergonzoso. Personalmente él no condenaba ese comportamiento, muchas veces había sucumbido al embriagador abrazo del alcohol, especialmente después de la muerte de su esposa. No obstante, en ese momento no pretendía recordarla, la despejo de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en la enorme edificación de piedra que se encontraba unida a la montaña.

**- ¿Aquí es?**

**- Si.-** respondió apretándose un poco de costado con él.

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**-Solo algo nerviosa.**

El lugar era un enorme salón completamente hecho de piedra con adornos de oro y plata, incluso incrustaciones de finas piezas de joyería para destacar los pequeños detalles del tallado. En los muros se encontraban estatuas y antiguos lienzos; todos escritos en el ancestral lenguaje oculto enano, los cuales que se extendían desde lo más alto del techo al suelo. Este estaba cubierto por grandes alfombras de un color rojo intenso, hiladas meticulosamente con pequeños hilos de oro, dándole un aspecto sumamente lujoso y fino. Por otra parte, las estatuas estaban puestas de manera estratégica alrededor del lugar ya que de ellas se sostenían las antorchas que iluminaban todo el salón. Como se encontraban dentro de la montaña solo se podían divisar dos largas ventanas a cada lado de la puerta de entrada. Destacaba, además, lo perfectamente ordenado que estaba la habitación, lleno de comida y bebida, música y humo de tabaco.

Apenas la familia real; junto con sus acompañantes, entraron al salón la mayoría de los presentes se acercaron a saludar, en especial a la festejada. Eydís fue educada y saludo a cada uno de los enanos que le deseo una buena noche, pero era obvio para su acompañante que todo eso no le importaba a la princesa, sus ojos buscaban entre la multitud a sus primos.

**- Ori.-** Saludo con una sincera sonrisa.

Ori era un enano más joven que ella, pero igual de inteligente. El humano se sorprendió por el afectivo trato de ambos, lo único que podía concluir es que ellos eran amigos.

**- Eydís, felicidades.-** extendiendo una caja, regalo aparte una tímida sonrisa a la dama quien tomaba el presente agradecida.

**- Muchas gracias, sabes que no era necesario un regalo.**

**- Pero quería hacerte uno, espero que te guste.**

**- Más tarde espero verte.-** dijo la joven casi disculpándose con la mirada.**- pero ahora tengo a mucha gente que saludar.**

**- No te preocupes.-** el enano hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y se alejo a la mesa donde estaban observándolo sus hermanos mayores. La chica al notar que su amigo no la miraba guardo el regalo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su acompañante, así la cajita no le molestaría mientras saludaba a los demás.

Las miradas desaprobatorias de algunos invitados no pasaron desapercibidas cuando venían a la princesa cerca de un humano, de igual manera, ella les devolvía una mirada de reproche, nadie le iba a arruinar la noche, pero, sin embargo, una mirada la descoloco. Fili se acercaba junto a una linda enana de cabello rojizo. No podía creerlo, era su amiga Mirr, el verlos juntos la dejo por unos segundos sin aliento.

**- Eydis.-** Saludo la joven con una dulce sonrisa.**- Felicidades.**

Erik noto de inmediato que su pareja estaba en blanco, no le quedo de otra que actuar.

**- Usted debes ser Mirr, un gusto mi dama, soy Erik.-** he inclinándose un poco la saludo cordialmente.-** La princesa Eydís me hablo mucho de su persona y por eso creo que estoy en lo correcto.**

**- Esta en lo correcto, soy Mirr, un gusto también rey Erik, en el pueblo se ha dicho mucho de usted.**

**- Espero que lo que haya escuchado sea cosas buenas, mi dama.**

La pobre Eydís no podía dejar de pensar en la situación, buscando el porqué la había invitado precisamente a ella, tantas enanas que gustosas lo hubieran acompañado, pero, precisamente eligió a la única que iba a lograr golpearla directo en el corazón. Mirr era su mejor amiga, no podía decirle o hacerlo algo por ser la pareja de su primo, de hecho, tendría que sonreír cada vez que los viera junto esa noche, como si estuviera sumamente feliz por ellos. Eso era un golpe bajo, y no solo para ella, también para Ori, ellos sabían que el joven enano siempre había estado enamorada de la muchacha, debía ser duro para él ver a uno de sus amigos junto a la chica que quería.

Tomó un poco de aire y tragándose el coraje que le provocaba la escena, sonrió, ya era experta en fingir que todo estaba perfecto que hacerlo una vez mas no le haría tanto daño.

**- Mirr, muchas gracias.- l**uego miro a su primo.**- que amable que se acercaran a saludar, los dos se ven muy bien juntos.**

**- De nada.-** contestó el rubio.

**- Ustedes también hacen una linda pareja.-** dijo, inocente la pequeña dama.

**- Muchas gracias.**

Fili no le quitaba la mirada a su prima, estaba tan hermosa y radiante que la sangre le hervía al verla del brazo de un humano. Agradecía el ser más calmado que su hermano, porque si fuera Kili lo más seguro que ya le hubiera dado unos cuantos golpes a ese sujeto por atreverse a tocar la tersa piel del brazo de su dama.

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente una vez que el dialogo murió.

Erik decidió ayudarla un poco y de paso, molestar mas al celoso enano. Deslizando su mano por el brazo de ella, entrelazo sus dedos haciéndola alzar un poco la mano para nuevamente besar su dorso. Notó el enojo reflejado en las facciones del rubio y antes de que se armara un alboroto soltó a su pareja.

**- Joven Fili ¿Me acompañaría por algo para beber para las damas?**

Los ojos de Eydís lo miraron casi con horror ¿Buscaba pelea? Aunque intento evitarlo silenciosamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza, este solo se acerco al muchacho y guiándolo entre los invitados las dejaron un momento. La menor se acerco a su amiga y sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo comenzó a alagar a la princesa por su hermoso atuendo y su curiosa pareja.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de un tirón el enanos alejo la mano que el hombre había puesto sobre su hombro para obligarlo a seguirlo.

**- No me toques humano.**

**- Créeme, no me gustaría tener que tocar a una criatura tan desagradable como tu.-** acotó, limpiándose la mano en su chaqueta con el fin de ofenderlo.- **¿No le piensas servir un vaso a la dulce Mirr?**

**- No creo que me alejaras del grupo solo para eso ¿Qué quieres?**

- **Que listo eres, me sorprende, no eres el bruto que creí que eras, pequeño.**

Este frunció el entrecejo ante el insulto, aguantando el deseo de golpearlo en el rostro, el que mostraba una arrogante sonrisa de confianza.

**- Es fácil lo que quiero.-** continuo.-** Aléjate de Eydís ¿Acaso te gusta hacerla sufrir?**

**- No te metas en lo que no te incumbe.**

**- Claro que me incumbe.-** respondió cortantemente.- ella es mi diamante, una preciosa y fina joya que me encargare de pulir.

Fili apretó los puños.

**- Eydís no te pertenece.**

**- ¿Y a caso a ti si? –** bufó, cogiendo un copa para llenarla de vino.**- Creo que no me has entendido, ella ya es mía y tu solo estorbas.**

Ese comentario solo logro desatar lo que había estado conteniendo desde el momento en que lo vio esa noche. Con una mano agarro el brazo que sostenía la copa y tirándolo lo hizo voltear hacia él, luego dirigió su pucho directo al rostro. A pesar de que este era bastante alto, el estar inclinado para servir el trago lo había ayudado a alcanzarlo. Para desgracia de Fili, este también era un experimentado guerrero y ese golpe era predecible, logro protegerse bloqueándolo con su mano libre, luego solo lo empujo para que se alejara.

**- ¿Quieres hacer una escena? –** pregunto el más alto, mirando el vino derramado en a un costado, ensuciando la fina alfombra.-** Si eso quieres, no tengo problemas, pero me gustaría ver que dice Thorin cuando descubra a que se debe el pleito.**

**- Eres un bastardo.**

**- Si, lo soy.-** se volteo a servir un poco mas de licor, ignorándolo un momento.

Ese comportamiento no paso desapercibido para los enanos que se encontraban más cerca, pero el ruido no les permitió escuchar que era lo que estaban parloteando, mas no le quitaron los ojos de encima a los dos, en especial al humano, casi nadie en el salón estaba complacido de tener que compartir el lugar con alguien de esa raza.

**- Si no me crees.-** prosiguió Erik.**- te demostrare que ella es mía.**

**- ¡No te creo ni una asquerosa palabra! -** espetó, furioso.

**- No deberías enojarte tanto, tuviste tu oportunidad, ella te dio muchas ¿Acaso no te lo advirtió?**

Antes de que poder responder Kili apareció junto a las chicas, estas reían por comentarios que el castaño susurraba cerca de sus orejas.

**- ¡Finalmente te encuentro Fili! Mira lo que se me cruzo en el camino.**

**- ¿En qué demoraban tanto? –** interrogo Eydís, cruzando miradas con ambos.

**- Solo conversábamos.-** Respondió su pareja.

-** ¿Estás bien, Fili? Te ves algo tenso…-** comento la pequeña con un leve tono de preocupación.

**- No pasa nada Mirr…**

Antes que la conversación prosiguiera Kili volvió a interrumpir.

**- Eydís, Thorin te estaba buscando, al parecer quiere comenzar oficialmente con la celebración.**

**- Pudiste haber comenzado con eso.**

Nuevamente tomo del brazo de Erik y tirándolo entre la multitud se despidió de los demás con un movimiento de mano, la noche seria larga, estaba segura que en algún momento se los toparía nuevamente.

**- ¿Me vas a decir que estaban hablando? –** preguntó cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente.

**- De nada importante, pero creo que logre hacer que se diera cuenta de algunas cosas.**

**- ¿Y eso me ayuda en algo?**

**- Mucho.**

**- Eso espero –** advirtió.- **si haces trampa, el trato se rompe.**

**- Créeme, yo juego en tu equipo.**

En el otro lado de la sala, Mirr y los hermanos buscaban a Dís, como príncipes debían estar acompañando a su familia cuando Thorin anunciara el comienzo de todo.

**- A ti te pasa algo….-** le susurro Kili en la oreja a su hermano.

**- Déjame tranquilo.**

**- Sea lo que sea, cambia la cara, asustaras a tu acompañante.**

**- ¿Y dónde está la tuya?**

**- No tengo, me puedo divertir mas sin estar preocupado por cuidar a una chica, además puedo conocer a muchas aquí.**

De alguna forma ese comentario lo hizo sonreír, Kili era tan simple, de cierta forma envidiaba esa capacidad que tenía su hermano pequeño. Debía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por ese sujeto, después de la fiesta hablaría con Eydís, no podía creer en lo que un ser como él decía, los humanos eran mentiros por naturaleza, solo lo creería cuando lo escuchara de los labios de su prima, por ahora tendría que aguantar toda la noche el deseo de arrebatarla de los brazos de ese tipo solo para reclamarla, estaba seguro que ella era solo suya.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora, es lo que mi pobre inspiración me permitió escribir. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Si quieren saber como es Mirr, les dejo el link, deben entrar al DA de Axcido._

_Mirr: art/Mirr-the-Dwarf-364603698_

_Bye Bye~_


End file.
